Rough as guts
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Rough as guts and just as beautiful, Raven Michales is finally a Raw Diva, she thought she had life figured out with all its curve balls but life has a few more for her,friendships she never expected, a crush that scares her and two of the most powerful men gunning for her affections, I really suck at summaries FYI
1. Annoying phone calls

**Chapter 1 Annoying phone calls in the middle of the night really piss me off**

The phone kept ringing, buzzing through Raven Michales until it was all she could hear, her brain tried to ignore it, tried to block it out but so far the damn phone was winning. Sleepily her tattooed arm reached out for the black reciever,

"Hello?" She could barely get the words out, all she wanted was sleep but the voice on the other end had different ideas.

"Hey princess, how are you?"

"Dad? What the hell are you doing ringing me at half four in the mornin?"

"Am I waking you up?" Shawn teased slightly, it was these moments Raven hated being one of Shawn Michale's daughters, he said it was his right to annoy them anytime he wanted, which was now apparently.

"Yeah Dad, I was asleep havin gone to sleep at four"

"Get used to being tired sweetheart because as of tomorrow you're officially a Raw Diva"

"I'm officially a what now?" Raven asked her eyes still not opening but her brain woke up a little bit.

"Your grandfather took a look at your tapes and he said you're quite impressive, so he's offereing you a contract"

"I would rather become a Raw Diva becuase of my awesome-ness and even more awesome wrestlin skills, not because Shawn Michales is my Daddy"

"Raven, thats exactly why you got this job, your skills and wrestling knowledge is the reason Vince wants you so bad"

"That don't sound dodgy at all"

"Raven with the way you are and the way you wrestle, you could pick that division up, that division needs you"

Raven let out a snort of laughter, "Ha! That division needs me like the Nile needs water"

"Raven I'm serious, the girls we have can wrestle but well, not as well as you, none of them have been training for as long as you, that division needs you"

Raven snorted again "That division needs me like the desert needs sand"  
"You get one more of those Raven"

"That division needs me like the sky needs stars"

"Very creative" Shawn laughed dryly, "Look Raven, just go and read the contract, thats all I ask"

Raven could feel her life, and not to mention her sleep wasting away, "Do I really have too?"

"Yes you do." Shawn said firmly, "Look when you were eight you turned to me and said 'Shawn I wanna be a wessler like you, and from that moment all you did was train,"

Raven let out a grunt as her father went on with his story, it was the same one she had heard so many times it made her want to put a trash can on her head and smash it with a wooden spoon, Shawn wouldn't let it go, he just kept talking and talking and talking, how her dream was to be a Diva and all the other jobs she had held just to keep her dream alive, it was her life story but already she was tired of hearing it.

"Look Dad I'll go and read the contract, will that get you off my back?"

"Not entirely but it'll help"

"Good, now I'm hanging up, I'm tired"

"Raven, can you at least promise me that you'll be on your best behaviour"

"I promise nothin, good night now"


	2. Contract obligations

**Chapter 2 Contract obligations**

Bright and early the next morning Raven made her way through the crowded backstage area to her grandfather, people stared at her as she walked, she didn't get why exactly, sure she was covered in tatts and wrapped in black, sure her hair was straight black with silver ringlets, and her silver orbs stuck out like a sore thumb, but still their staring was unexpected, it was like they had never seen a freak before. Raven found her grandfather's office easily, instead of knocking she just walked in like she owned the place.

"Ah Raven, how are you?" Vince greeted her warmly as the young girl took a seat in front of him.

She put her boots against the edge of his desk, "Good I guess. So Dad says you have a contract for me?"

Vince passed her several thick papers, "That is your contract, why don't you read through it and let me know what you think. You can add in anything you would like and we'll talk it over when you're done reading it"

Raven was flicking through random bits and peices of it, her black fingernails gleaming almost against the white paper. "Wait a minute, what does minimum weight mean?"

Vince shuffled in his chair slightly, "It means we would like you to maintain your figure"

"So if I gain like one pound, I'll be fired"

"Raven, our older male viewers prefer our women to be thin"

"Actually Vince if you bothered to do your research you'll find that males these days like their women curvy. Have you ever had sex with bone?"

"Uh no"

"Well neither have I but I can imagine it would be uncomfy, muscle rubbin' bone"

Vince decided to move on, "Raven you will also have to remove your peircings"

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen"

"Raven it is unsafe for you to work with them in"

"And after I take out my peircin's, do you want me to cover my tatts and maybe start wearin colour?"

"That would help your image"

"Dad said you wanted me because I was different, if you make me a barbie how is that different? Different don't mean the same you know"

"She's got you there Dad" Steph commented walking in, she gave Raven a quick hug, "Hey Rae, how are you?"

"Good so far, and you?"

"Can't complain. Why don't you go and read your contract while I have a chat to Dad"

Raven got up and took her contract with her, glad that she had an escape route. "Are you going to be talkin about me?"

"Yes but I assure you it won't be bad" Steph smiled at her neice, people would mistake her neice for spoilt or something else she wasn't, Raven was just Raven, she was the true definition of 'rough as guts' Raven could make friends easily once they got past her rough edges and dry wit, she might be a bit bitchy and rough as guts but Raven had a lot of good points about her, of course you had to give her a chance to reveal it, alot of people barely lasted long enough to see it, not that Raven cared, she had her sisters and the voices in her head, everyone else could go to hell.

"Don't really care" Raven shrugged leaving them alone. It wasn't as if people hadn't talked about her before.

On her way down to the Diva's locker room, the only place she assumed would be free she bumped into one of the superstars, she already knew who it was, Raven knew all wrestlers, it was almost as if she was a fan. The guy that was currently staring her down was the United States champion, Dean Ambrose, she knew what he was waiting for, an apology for the bumping.

"You know its customery to apologize when you bump into someone" His blue eyes rushed over her, liking what he saw so far.

"I'm sure it is" Raven answered, her silver orbs landed on that title, "Thats a pretty peice of gold"

"Thank you"

"I think I'll take it"

"What?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, did he really just hear her say that? Apparently so.

"I want it, so I'll take it" Raven gave him a sarcastic grin before heading towards the Divas.

When she opened the door it was empty, "Thank fucking christ for that" Raven muttered taking a seat on the bench. Her eyes skimming through the contract fast, so far it was just blah blah blah. The door opened and Raven was bombarded with Divas, not one of them questioned who she was, not that she cared, the less she had to speak the better she felt. Brie and Nikki looked to the besties Aj and Kaitlyn, Raven was only catching a bit of the conversation, another thing she was glad for because so far it was the same old crap.

"We are the most dominant Divas, everyone knows it Aj, its just obvious"

"Actually Brie, me and Kaitlyn are the most dominant, I'm the Divas champion and all the fans can talk about is me and Kaitlyn" Aj snapped back, she and Kaitlyn were still best of friends outside the storyline, that much was obvious to Raven who was busy ignoring them. The four girls started scheeching insults at each other, their screeching bought Raven back to reality,

"Hey!" They stopped and looked at the strange girl, "Do you mind? Some of us are tryin to read, now I know you idiots can't read but for some of us that can, we would like silence so please shut your mouths before I harpoon it shut" Raven was overly grumpy today, not that she could be blamed, her father had woken her up at half past four in the morning, and sleep after that didn't exsist, besides she had always hated screechy women, they just annoyed her, it was like listening to nails on a chalk board.

"And you are?" Nikki looked at her,

"I'm a very pissed off woman cause you people can't shut it" Raven said nicely, she went back to her contract reading it through, already the Bella's, Aj and Kaitlyn believed that this girl wouldn't last long, bitchy Divas never did.

"Any of you got a pen?" Raven asked, "Never mind I gots one" She fished it out from her breasts and began to write things on her contract, she started with the box that said minimum weight, "Fuck you, I will weigh what I want"

"Hey I heard we had a new Diva" Tamina said walking through the door, when her almond shaped eyes caught Raven, her face burst out in a smile, "Rae!"

"Hey 'Mina" Raven finally smiled and gave the Amazon Diva a hug, she had known Tamina for yonks and thankfully she knew exactly what Raven was like, to Raven it was weird that Tamina still liked her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well apparently I work here, oddly enough"

Tamina gave her another hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"You too, its been a while huh?"

"You know the schedule Rae, grueling and long, kinda like your sister's torture methods"

Raven laughed, "Yeah thats Iziah, draggin out the torture just to annoy you"

"Heard you introduced yourself to Dean Ambrose" Tamina said with that wicked glint in her eyes, Raven laughed again,

"Thats a lie! I never said who I was, I merely said I was going to take his title"

"They're gonna let you wrestle him?"

"Who said anything about wrestlin?" Raven laughed that devious shine in her eyes, "I should get this back to the old-man before he starts havin a fit, it was good seeing you again 'Mina"

"You too Rae"

Once Raven was gone Kaitlyn, Aj and the Bella's turned on Tamina, "You know that freak?"

"Yeah, we're old friends" Tamina shrugged, Raven seemed like a spoilt bitch but underneath it, Raven was a sweetie, you just had to survive around her long enough to see it.

"She's a bitch" Brie shrugged, her opinion and mind already made up. Tamina just shrugged,

"Yeah it seems that way but she isn't really, Raven is just Raven"

"No the words you're looking for is 'a bitch'

"Actually the words I'm lookin for are 'rough as guts'

**A/N So Raven seems bitchy! LOL I know but she isn't really and you guys see that eventually so onwards we go! **


	3. Shield incident

**Chapter 3 Shield incident**

Raven was back in the Diva's locker room almost tem minutes later, thankfully her only friend so far Tamina was still there, un-luckily the other four girls were there too.

"That didn't take long Rae"

"Nah, I told him what I thought and now here we are"

"Do we still have a live boss, you didn't tear him to peices"

Raven laughed pulling out candy from her bra, un-wrapping the chocolate she shoved it in her mouth, Aj looked at it longingly, it had been a while since she had had chocolate. "Would you like one small girl?"

Aj didn't say anything, she had no idea what to say although that was pretty obvious. "No Mina I didn't rip him to peices, although I'm not very happy with my debut match, bloody waste of my time and energy"

"Who are you facing?"

"Aksana. Seriously her biggest move is crawling across the ring, I'd have more comp facing a wet mop" Raven laughed "Remember last Halloween, I did face a wet mop"

Tamina laughed "Yeah and it won"

"Only cause I passed out from all my drinkin"

"Ever thought you should stop drinking?"

"Tamina please! This is serious, stop drinking! How could you say something so stupid, shame on you"

"Yeah you're right, what was I thinking,"

"I won't be facing that bimbo but I will be debuting next week so that'll be fun"

"Now that you're a Diva we can inform you on how things work" Nikki put in, the silence in her bones finally broken. "You might wanna take notes new girl"

Raven pulled out her pen and steadied it on her hand, ready to write, "Ok go, I'm listenin"

"Well firstly we are the queens of the locker room, we get the first choice of lockers and best seats on the bus or plane. We always get first choice of clothing, when we tell you to do something you do it, are there any questions so far?" Nikki asked staring down the small girl.

Raven put her pen away and looked to the girls, "No, no questions." Raven glowed as she showed what she had written on her hand.

'Go fuck yourselves whores"

"How dare you say that to us!" Brie shouted at her, Raven merely laughed again.

"I didn't say a thing, I wrote it, there's a difference but take comfort in this, at least you can read. Well done!"

Raven laughed all the way out the door, her long hair flying behind her, Tamina just shook her head, she didn't believe for a second that her friend would listen to the Bella twins, it was shocking that she listened at all.

After the show the Superstars and Divas boarded the latest bus that would take them to the next hotel and arena waiting for them. Raven went straight to the back and sat by the window, her tiny legs folded underneath her, her Ipod all ready to go. So far she noticed that all the girls were up front and sitting with each other, she was the only one down the back, it was like only she had picked a seat she actually wanted, they looked as though they had to sit there. Tamina cast a look at her, slowly getting up she made her way to the back, her body leaning over the seat in front of Raven.

"You might wanna move Rae"

"Why? I'm comfy"

"You're in someone's seat"

Raven chuckled, "Yeah mine"

"That's where the Shield sits"

"I didn't understand one word in that sentence, except the, I got that part"

"The Shield sits there, the last Diva to sit there got thrown like a lawn dart"

"That could be fun actual"

"I'm serious Rae"

"So am I"

"You gotta move, The Shield always sits there"

"I don't know what this Shield is but it sounds gay" Raven commented as they trio came aboard, their big frames stalking to the back, "See, told you, gay. Is it just me or do they spend a little too much time together?"

Tamina quickly moved from her seat as the Shield got closer, "I warned you Rae, 'member that"

"Will do"

Tamina slid past the three big men as they stopped in front of Raven, there was plenty of room for the four of them, not that that mattered. "You're in our seat" Roman said to her, that low smooth voice washing over her.

"No I'm in my seat"

Roman wasn't used to the girls sticking up for themselves, at least not around him, standing over six-three and over three hundred pounds usually scared them into silence, this girl however seemed un-fazed.

"I suggest you move. Now"

Raven started jiggling her body, waving her arms and shaking her legs, "How long do I have to do this? Cause my tits are starting to hurt"

Dean, Seth and Roman exchanged dark looks, the girl was annoying them more and more, and still a small part of them had a little bit of admiration for her bravery, or her stupidity. Seth, always the peace maker, somewhat turned back to the small tattooed girl,

"Move from my seat or I'll throw you out of it"

"Like to see you try" Raven retorted, if they had bothered to notice they would've realised that she was armed. Armed, dangerous and insane, a lethal combination her father called it.

Seth moved to grab her, in a flash, it took miliseconds really, his arm was behind his back, a pain ushering up his wrist and a cold blade against his throat,

"I wouldn't step closer, I have a knife to your boy's throat, I won't hesitate to slit it"

Dean didn't believe her, another quick swipe and her knife had slashed a rip in Seth's shirt, "Thats just his shirt, next time it'll be skin" Raven held her knife where it was, Seth tried to struggle, tried anything to escape but the small girl had a hold thicker than concrete, it didn't help that he felt the blade sticking closer to his throat, he could feel the pulse banging against the cold steel.

"Now either we can all sit down and share the seat or you can sit somewhere else, either way I'm not moving" Raven finally let Seth go, pushing him towards his team mates.

"Guys sit down, we're about to move!" Hunter called from his spot up front next to his wife, grudgingly the Shield sat down beside the weird girl. Seth rolled his wrist making sure it wasn't broken or injured, he was still in slight awe at how fast she moved, how hard her grip was and how she held him, he outweighed her, he knew he did but still somehow she managed to throw him off balance.

"Your wrist is fine, the point I touched was a nerve, it'll feel tingly for a moment but it'll be fine" Raven said looking out the window, her gaze was focused on blackness or growing blackness rather, but she saw out of the corner of her eye Seth was checking his wrist. They said nothing to her which was just fine by her, at least she wasn't expected to make small talk with people that she didn't know. Dean and Roman busied themselves in their latest conversation leaving Seth to let his eyes wonder over the small girl with mild interest, tattoos piled over her hands and reached up into her shirt, across her throat were little butterflies and a thin white scar. She was so tiny, well except her breasts, they jutted out like they hadn't quite finished growing, the rest of her had stopped but her breasts clearly had more to do. He let his eyes wonder to her almost bare legs, her stockings were see through almost, more tattoos that he couldn't make out covering her legs,

"Three hundred" Raven said not looking anywhere but out her window.

"What?" Seth asked wondering if she was talking to herself or him.

"Three hundred tattoos at last count, thats if your countin individually of course"

Seth had to admit it was good work, he had always appreiciated art work like tattoos even though he had none. "Three hundred?"

"Yup. At last count, I've added more since then" She finally looked at him, a glint in her silver orbs. "I'm Raven Michales"

"Seth Rollins"

When Raven got off the bus, her father was waiting for her and from the look on his face this wasn't a good visit. "What did I tell you?"

"About what?" Raven asked, making her father groan.

"I told you to leave your knives at home"

"And I told you that that ain't gonna happen, they go where I go"

Shawn rubbed his temples trying to calm down, "I heard what you did to the Shield, I told you not to hurt anybody"

Raven snorted with laughter, "The only part of him I hurt was his ego, and that should be fine as soon as he gets laid tonight"

Shawn gave her an evil look "And it don't occur to you that they could reteliate?"

"I kinda hope they do, its been a while since I've had a good brawl" Raven laughed before heading away from her father.

"Where are you going now!?"

"To the food! Me is hungry!"

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea" Shawn muttered to himself watching his daughter make her way towards the food.


	4. A short stay

**Chapter 4 A short stay**

Bright and early the next morning Raven found herself in search of the catering table, she was hungry which wasn't unusual really, Shawn always said jokingly that her stomach was a bottomless pit, Raven was just itching to get into the ring, next week might as well be a lifetime, apparently she would have to wait a little longer, she had two warm up matches today but that wasn't until later which also seemed an eternity away. There was only one guy at the catering area, looking over the food wondering what to have first, a cup of coffee in his big hands. Randy Orton didn't see the small girl beside him until he heard her.

"Hmmm what should I have?"

He turned to her, taking his time to let his cold glare scour over the small girl, he hated it but Ambrose was right, up close she was kinda cute. "Superstars eat first"

"Excuse you?"

"Superstars eat first, Divas eat second"

Raven pulled up a sharp hunting knife making Randy a little more weary of it, he doubted she could do to him what she did to Rollins, but still it was knife and he didn't really need any bloodshed. "This says I eat whenever the hell I want" Raven stabbed a doughnut which was inches from Randy's left hand, bringing the treat to her mouth she gave Randy a smirk,

"I tell you there is nothin like eating a doughnut off a hunting knife which was recently used to threaten a man's life. It's great"

Randy felt the ice flooding his veins going to that place where no one was safe, Raven however didn't seem fazed or she didn't realise that she was in trouble. Instead her attention was turned to the coffee, "Need coffee" She reached across his massive arm to grab a cup, Randy felt the buzz in his skin, humming up his arm freaking him out slightly.

Raven didn't say anything else, she just smirked at him before taking her coffee and another two doughnuts that were on her knife and headed on her way.

Randy kept looking after her, as the Shield made their way towards the food.

"See you met Raven" Dean remarked pouring a cup of coffee,

"Yeah I did" Randy said coldly, it wasn't a secret that the Shield and Randy didn't get along, it was just nature. "How's your wrist Rollins?"

"Fine"

"That must've been shameful, getting knocked about by a girl, a girl you outweigh by two hundred pounds none the less, man you must feel about this big"

"Don't worry about him Seth, he's just upset that as always the hot girl will be coming to a Shield guy, after all no one wants an old man do they Randy"

He let that Viper smirk come out, "You won't have a chance to find out Dean, she'll be gone and you couldn't get a girl like her anyways, you couldn't get an ugly drunk girl, hell you couldn't get a blind girl who's also deaf and dumb"

"What do you mean she'll be gone?" Roman asked, his massive arm across Dean's chest holding the younger man back,

Randy didn't say anything, he just went back to his food choosing.

Dean scoffed at the older man, "Please, do you know who she's related too? It doesn't matter how bitchy or violent she is, or how fucked up, there is no gettin rid of her, her Daddy will find a way for her to stay. Raven can commit murder and her father will still find a way for her to stay"

Randy pinched Dean's cheek, "Oh you young ones! So naive!"

Dean slapped his hand away making Randy laugh

"Let me tell you something about Vince McMahon, he is money hungry, the only reason we're all here is because we put asses in the seats, we draw in money, the more money we make him the longer we stay"

"You don't think Raven can pull in money" Seth spoke up, he wasn't sure whether or not Randy was right, Raven was certainly beautiful, Seth reckoned put her in a bikini and that could draw in some money.

"She probably could if she was naked but it won't even get that far,"

"You sound like you know something we don't"

"I know alot of things you don't, what exactly are you referring to?"

"About Raven" Roman wasn't even sure why he was still here talking to Randy, but the curiousity had gotten to him.

"She can't wrestle" Randy revealed letting the smirk come out at full throttle.

"What? Of course she can!"

"No she can't, I've seen girls like her, she wouldn't know a wrist lock from a wrist watch, she's only here because of Shawn, once Vince see's that she can't wrestle and therefore won't be able to earn money, Vince will get rid of her. She may get a backstage job but that won't last long, they never do." Randy left them to their food hunting with his burning doubts fresh in their minds.

Dean, Seth and Roman crashed down in the main locker room, it wasn't too late in the morning that they couldn't have a short rest.

"Do you think Randy's right, about Raven I mean" Dean asked looking to his team mates, Dean didn't want the small girl to leave just yet, he hadn't even had a proper chance to toy with her properly, he would never forgive himself if she left without him toying around with her.

"Hard to say, he has a point. Girl built like her is more about eye candy than wrestling skill" Roman threw in, he hated that Randy had a point but the Viper did have a point, Raven with her tiny build and freakish appearance, well she was more suited for eyecandy for the fucked up. So of course Dean would like the look of her.

"She's fast, maybe she's a high flyer?" Seth suggested, it was only him that saw the obvious, you couldn't be Shawn Michale's daughter without knowing something about wrestling.

"Don't matter" Dean waved it aside, "As long as I get to toy with her and humiliate her then I'll be happy"

"About that, I think we should keep our distance from her"

Roman laughed "Are you scared of her Seth? Did the little girl scare you?"

Seth shot him a dark look "No, but girl like her is nothing but trouble, she twisted my arm and put a knife to my throat, she's threatened Dean, clearly she's trouble"

"And what exactly do you think she's going to do to me?" Roman asked interested, obviously getting to Seth and Dean was possible because she had done it, but Roman doubted there was anything the small girl could do to him.

Seth put on a high pitched girly voice making his team mates laugh "Daddy the big guy from the Shield touched me, I told him to stop but he wouldn't" He put on a deep Shawn Michales voice, "Where did he touch you?" "He put his hand up my skirt Daddy, get him!"

Dean rolled with laughter, "I never thought you would be so vindicitve Seth"

"It's what I get for hangin out with you"

"Dad? Damnit!" Raven cursed opening the door only to find the Shield, "Any of ya'll seen my Dad?"

The Shield shook their heads at her, Raven rolled her eyes and went back out the door, two seconds later she put her head back in, "Oh and by the way the only reason I would tell my father Roman touched me is if it actually happened, and my voice isn't that high pitched, you might wanna recheck your balls Seth to see if they have dropped"

They couldn't help but laugh, so far she wasn't like the Divas and that in itself made them like her a little bit more.

Dean was warming up when he over heard Raven talking to her father, he waited for her to throw in a lie about Roman or someone else.

"Raven you don't need me there, you'll be fine" Shawn was telling her gently, "It's just a warm up match"

"I need you there, you know why. Please Dad, it's just two matches, Aksana and Layla"

"Alright I'll be there but you have to take the knives off"

"Will I get them back?"

Shawn didn't want to give them back because he knew how dangerous that was but he also knew how dangerous it was when she was without them. It was actually safer to give them back. "Yes Rae, I will give them back"

Raven heaved out a breath, "Ok ten minutes I'm facing Aksana, please tell me you'll be there"

"Ten mintutes, I give you my word"

"Thanks Dad"

"What are we doing?" Seth asked as Dean led them to the grandstands, Raven's match was coming up in a few minutes and he wanted to see for himself if Randy was right. "We're watching Raven's match, I wanna see her fail, fail and cry I tell you"

"Ok now I'm scared" Seth said taking a seat away from Dean.

Dean chuckled settling himself into the seats, he didn't know why but he just needed to see this, he needed to see the young girl cry and fail. Maybe Roman was right, maybe there was something wrong with him.


	5. Wrong, wrong, wrong

**Chapter 5 Wrong, wrong, wrong**

The moment Raven stepped between the ropes, she let out a content sigh, "I'm home" The ring was her true home, out of all the homes she had had or forced to have, the ring was the only place she truely felt it. Like he promised, Shawn was in the front row ready to watch her warm up match. Raven stretched her legs out again as Aksana crawled into the ring, Shawn got up on the ring apron for a moment, ushering Raven over to him, "Looks like you have a cheerin section" Shawn muttered glancing at the Shield who was now joined by Randy Orton and John Cena. Raven shook her head as she tied her hair back, "They wanna see me fail"

"Don't be so negative"

"Negative or not, I'm right and you know it"

Shawn gave her a warm smile, "Jokes on them, you won't fail" He got off the ring apron and allowed his daughter to do what she did best. The bell rang and for a few seconds the two girls circled each other like sharks, Raven threw her arms around the taller girl before slipping her foot behind Aksana's left leg and pushing her to the ground, Raven didn't give her time to breathe, instantly she wrapped her arms around the girls neck, her sleeper hold tighter than it should've been. Aksana buried her elbow in Raven's flat tummy allowing air flow, Raven re-gripped her arms around the girl's neck before pulling her down to the mat. Raven crawled over the fallen girl only earning a two count. Raven pulled her up giving her a couple of upper-cuts making Aksana's neck snap back. Her body fell to the ropes springing back to Raven's standing dropkick, Raven had to keep in her own muffled cry of pain, the muscles contracting and ripping inside her legs, she tried another cover but again Aksana refused to stay down.

The Shield, Randy and John watched intently as the match continued, they were impressed with Aksana, she was staying in it even though she was being beaten pretty badly, but they were even more inpressed with Raven, technical skills mixed with a crazy frenzy mixed with brute strength and evil rage, it was like watching Lita, Trish, Beth Phoenix and psycho-faze Victoria all mixed into one. The average Diva's match these days lasted only three to five minutes but this one was stretching out to a record eight minutes and throughout the eight minutes, Raven had kept the match interesting to watch, her style of wrestling was like playing croquet with live bombs, one moment she had a technical hold the next she was jumping to the top rope, RVD style to deliver a cross-body. It was exciting to watch, the end finally came which made all five men lean forward with anticipation, Raven hooked Aksana's knees flipping her body so her feet landed near Aksana's ears then with nothing but pure agility and power she lifted Aksana up and slammed her on her back, Raven flipped her body again but this time stayed where she was in her own cover. The ref slapped three and the match was over, Raven pulled herself up letting Charles Robinson raise her hand in victory. Raven slipped out of the ring, out of breath and sweating and yet she had never been happier, "So Dad, what did you think?"

"You did amazing, very well done Raven, you ain't missed a beat"

"Clearly you have though, my dropkick was sloppy"

Shawn gave her that hard look, trust Raven to find something wrong, "Raven you were perfect"

"No I wasn't and that's the problem, my dropkick should of been tighter"

Shawn patted her shoulder, "Raven you can't expect to be prefect at everything"

"I know that and I've made my peace with that but when it comes to that ring I have to be perfect, perfect or nothing"

Shawn let out a sigh "So why was your dropkick sloppy?"

"I think its me bra," Raven pulled at the covered material, "Damn! What have I always said, comfort not pretty-ness. Damn me and my love of stripes,"

"Raven stop pulling at your bra"

"Never!" Raven laughed but stopped noting out of the corner of her eye the five men were intently watching her. "Can you do me a favour?"

Shawn let out another sigh, he knew exactly where this was going, "What kind of bra am I buying?"

"Anything as long as its black and its in my size. I'm gonna practice some more"

Dean looked to his Shield team mates, "I swear it's like watching soft-core porn!"

Roman, Seth, John and Randy shot odd looks at him, Dean ignored it,

"I'm tellin you its soft core porno watching her wrestle, all that jiggling and moving, if she was naked it would be hardcore porn"

"I still can't believe that your comparing a wrestling match to porn Dean, seriously dude what the hell"

Seth let out a laugh making them all look at him, "Ha! Can't wrestle my ass! The great Randy Orton was wrong and the great Dean Ambrose was wrong, I feel real good about my life right now"

"Fine I was wrong, she can wrestle, wrestle well" Randy shrugged, he wasn't going to admit it but Dean was right, watching Raven wrestle was somewhat arousing, like soft core porn. "But Dean is also wrong, Raven ain't going to a Shield guy, she's comin to me"

"You couldn't get her Randy, you wouldn't be able to handle her. Your hip might give out on you"

Randy ignored Dean's 'old' jab and looked back to Raven who was now talking to Tamina and Nattie, "We'll soon see I guess"

"Thought I'd find you here still, how did the match go Rae?" Tamina asked as the young girl went back to her weird stretching.

"Good, I won but my dropkick was a little sloppy" Raven put her leg down and looked to Nattie and Tamina, "Hey can I practice on one of you?"

"No way in hell" Tamina instantly backed away,

"Please!"

"You can practice on me"

"Thank you Nattie, see and thats why she was Diva's champ before you Mina"

"Watch it, don't say things you can't take back"

"You're right, sorry"

Nattie got into the ring as Raven gave her legs another quick stretch, "You ready Nat?"

"As I'll ever be"

Raven dropkicked her, her actions smoother than last time but still not up to Raven's standard of perfect. Nattie stayed where she was, hissing in pain as it travelled up her sternum.

"Ok, ow! Really really sore right now"

Raven helped her up "This ain't ballet sweetheart" It was the first thing Shawn said to her after she spent a day training with him, her little body had bruises and Raven thought she would die from the pain, but the more she praticsed the tougher she came, now she was thankful for how early she started, she got used to pain alot faster which helped alot in her personal life.

Nattie laughed rubbing her sternum, "Seriously I think you broke my boobs"

"Broke, or popped"

"Oh haha very funny, its not like all of us can be blessed with giant breasts"

"Trust me it ain't a blessin" Raven pulled her shirt out so she could look down at her breasts, "Get a job you lazy bastards!"

"Are you talkin to your tits!?" Dean called down to her, for a split second she had forgotten that she had people watching her.

"You mind? This is a private conversation between me and my tits and we'd thank you not to interrupt"

Dean laughed making the international crazy sign at her, "Someone is clearly fucked up"

Raven rolled her silver orbs at him, "That's sexism at its best ladies, its ok for them to talk to their dicks but when I talk to my boobs, I'm insane, bloody sexist bastage"

Shawn came back a few minutes later, a black bag in his hands, "That was fast Dad"

"Steph was already out so I asked her to pick this up, I hope it fits." Shawn gave her a kiss to the temple, "I'll be back for your match against Layla, I need coffee"

"Ok" Raven shrugged taking the bag and pulling out the bra. Raven peeled off her black shirt, unclasped the worthless bra, strapping on the new one and putting her shirt back on, she was pretty sure everyone was now staring at her, Dean couldn't stop looking at her, "Did she seriously just do that?"

"Yeah she did" Seth answered, like it was normal, Raven had gotten half naked right in front of everybody, clearly the girl wasn't body shy. He had to admit the view was lovely to look at.

"Me like, me really really like" Dean kept staring hoping she would take her shirt off again.

"Well you can't have her, she's mine" Randy put in before taking himsef away.

Tamina looked to Raven as she scooped up the discarded bra and shoved it in the bag, "Christ Rae, never heard of a locker room?"

Raven shrugged, "I don't see a point in going all the way to the locker room to change and then coming all the way back, easier to just change right here"

Nattie laughed pointing at the Shield, "You just gave them a good show Raven"

"Damn! If they were important enough for me to remember they were there I should've charged them, oh well maybe next time"


	6. Minight caller

**Chapter 6 Midnight caller **

"Why are you still here?" Randy asked the young girl as he made his way down to the ring, he saw the lights on and curiousity got the better of him, he was surprised to see the young girl still here running ropes, usually all Divas left as soon as possible, their tiny bodies couldn't take the harsh schedule, Raven however seemed to be in her element.

"I didn't realise I needed your special permission to be here Randy" Raven said cooly stopping her running, her tiny limbs completing weird stretches.

"You're in the ring" Randy got out, after her long day he really thought she would be the first girl back at the hotel, resting and complaining about the harsh day she had had. Instead she was here still training and putting in the hours to make her better.

"Oh damn! And here I was thinkin I was at KFC" Her silver eyes lit up for a moment, "Oooh KFC! I ain't had that in ages" Raven pulled out her phone and rung KFC, apparently the fast food store was on her speed dial. "Hi, stupid question but what time do you guys shut?" "Twenty-four seven, sweet! I'll be there right away" When she put her phone away Randy was in the ring with her, his icy blue eyes washing over her in wonder, wonder riddled with ice so cold she felt a chill just looking at them.

"What are you doing here Raven?"

"I'm pogo-stickin while reciting the pledge of alliegence" Raven smirked, his face didn't change, not even a flicker of amusement, those empty blue eyes just stared at her. She knew what he was trying to do, stare her down to try and make her squirm, that wouldn't happen, not now, not ever.

"You're still practising" Randy got out as Raven put her tiny leg straight up in the air, he enjoyed the flexibility in the young girl.

"Indeed"

"You had two matches today"

"Yup"

"You practised all day"

"I did"

"And you're still here now"

"Glad you're keeping up Randy, now if you don't mind, I would like a few more hours to practice before I gets me my KFC"

"The girls don't wrestle like you"

Raven let out a shrug, "I don't know much in this life Randy, but I know this and this is what I'm good at"

"I gotta admit I was very impressed watching your warm up matches"

"Pretty good for a girl that can't wrestle huh?"

Randy didn't let his surprise give him away but Raven saw in his chilly eyes, the tiniest flicker of something. Raven knew alot more besides wrestling, they would learn that in time.

"Who said you couldn't wrestle?"

"You did. You told the those three douche-bags that I was only here because of Dad, once Vince knew I couldn't wrestle he would get rid of me"

Randy didn't say anything, she had pretty much picked it out word for word, the weird part was she wasn't angry or upset, it was like his words had no effect on her whats so ever.

"Am I right? Did you say that?" She asked in that same tone, not upset or angry, just a normal spoken sentence like whats the time.

"Yeah I did"

Raven finally let out a grin, a tiny glint in her silver eyes, "Bet you feel like a jackass now Randy"

"So who told you I said that?" Randy asked, he had a feeling he knew who ratted him out, Dean Ambrose never did fight fair and if he wanted Raven then he would try any trick in the book to get her, including playing them off against each other.

"The only way I don't hear somethin is if I choose not too" Raven gave him that grin again.

Randy didn't know why but something about her he was starting to like, she was different and in this world of catty bitches that stabbed each other in the back, in this world where no one said the truth anymore Randy was ready for a change, different was good, at least so far it was. He decided maybe a little test, and if she failed then at least he would get to see her cry, that was always the silver lining for the sadistic Viper.

"You know your warm up match with Layla"

Raven stopped her weird stretches which had her bent over like a Ma-Trish, only she had one leg sticking straight up. She got to her feet and looked up at him, ready for his critique, her father was meant to do that but all he said was she was flawless, when she was just starting out, Shawn had all the critisms in the world, things she had done wrong, she hardly did anything right but she hung in there, and now when she wanted the critism, he said there none there, apparently Randy said different.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Your dropkick was a little sloppy, you need to tuck your arms in tighter"

Randy wasn't sure if he wanted her to cry or not, on the way hand it would make him feel better for her almost stabbing him for a doughnut, on the other he was starting to like her, upsetting her would derail any plans he had of bedding her.

"See, I thought that too but Dad said it was fine. So you think it was really sloppy?"

"A little"

Raven nodded, processing what he had told her, despite the fact that he was an asshole, (why else would he judge her and deem her useless even though her father was in the Hall of Fame, asshole right there) she did appreciate his advice, he wasn't a nine time champion for nothing. That glint came back to her silver orbs, "Can I practice on you?"

"Yeah that won't happen"

He didn't even see it coming, all he saw was those black boots connect with his body and the next his back was on the canvas and his eyes were looking up at the lights.

Raven pulled herself to her feet, "How was that Randy? Still sloppy?"

He pulled himself up, a growl coming from his vocal chords, "You really shouldn't of done that"

"I'm shaking, really"

He wrapped a hand around her throat pushing her back until she was against the turnbuckle, it was those boots again that freed her, she wrapped her arms around the top ropes and pulled herself until they were resting against his chest, with all the might she had she pushed him away. Raven didn't even register the oxygen entering her lungs, Randy came at her again, her tiny body circling around him, her sneaky hands finding his neck until again he found himself staring up at the ceiling. He pulled himself up charging at her, picking her small body up in his strong arms and putting her down spine first. Randy got off her, if he didn't know any better he would say she was _laughing_, why the hell was she _laughing_? Wasn't she meant to be in pain right now, or at least crying how that wasn't fair. Raven pulled herself up,

"Alright I deserved that. Now do you wanna practice like grown up's or do you just want hurt me, cause I can tell you right now Randy, it would take a lot hurt me to the point where I'm cryin my eyes out"

"You want to practice with me?"

Raven shrugged, "It's either you or myself, I don't care either way"

Raven had stayed with Randy until about three in the morning, it was him that said call it a night, Raven could've gone on another hour, he escorted her back to the hotel, well first to KFC then to the hotel, on the way he asked about her training, she didn't train like the other girls, the other girls put in what they had too, Raven seemed to be putting in more than she had too, at least thats what it felt like to him, he could've been wrong.

"Are you gonna be alright going to your room Raven?"

Raven put her bucket of chicken in one hand and grabbed a knife with the other, "Should be unless someone tries to steal my chicken, then its all on"

He gave her an odd look but decided not to comment, he just mumbled goodnight and left her to it, he was now beyond tired but something small was starting to swell inside him, was it likeness, did he like her? No, he didn't like anybody and he was gonna keep it that way.


	7. Burn out

**Chapter 7 Burn out**

Randy feeling worse for ware went straight to the coffee, staying up late with Raven had taken a worse toll on his usually stressed body, when he saw her there she looked fine, bright eyed and bushy tailed. It was like she hadn't been up at weird hours practising wrestling moves.

"Morning Raven"

"Mornin, wow you look like shit"

Randy gave her a dark look making her laugh

"Well thats not a happy face"

"I'm tired. I'm surprised you're not tired"

Raven shurgged adding more sugar to her coffee, "Long past that, besides I got my four hours, thats all I need"

"Four hours sleep? You can't run on that Raven"

Raven shrugged again, "If you say so."

"What time did you go to bed?"

"Half three"

Randy didn't say anything, he just gave her a sad look before walking away, Raven couldn't help but look after him. "Well that was rude"

Raven turned around and almost spilt coffee all over herself due to Dean Ambrose being right behind her.

"What do you want Ambrose?"

"I was hoping for another show" His blue eyes lit up as they wondered down her frame and slowly back to her silver orbs.

"And I was hopin you would die painfully and slowly but we all can't have what we want now can we"

Dean let out a chuckle, his fingers trailing her face for a second before she slapped them away,

"Touch me again Ambrose and you're going home in a body bag"

"You ok Rae?" Big Show asked coming to get his own cup of coffee, Dean wasn't about to respond when he was there, he needed to be alive for his career to work.

"Show please kill him, seriously please kill him, he won't be missed"

"You would miss me Raven, I can see it in your eyes"

Raven didn't even bother giving him a response, she just pushed past him and headed to the ring, so far the ring was more important than Dean Ambrose.

"I would stop Dean, stop while you're still breathing"

"I'm shaking, really" Dean sneered at the bigger man before going away,

"Well I did warn him, I really did"

Randy found himself in front of Shawn's door, he wasn't even sure why he was bothering but he couldn't stop the niggling inside of him, he had to say something before it was too late.

"Randy, this is a shock" Shawn smiled pulling the door back, his face grew stern, "What did she do now?"

"Nothing, Shawn I wanted to talk to you about Rae"

"What about her?"

"Do you know all she's done in the past fourty-eight hours is practice in the ring, oh and eating KFC but mostly wrestling"

Shawn just looked at him, "And?"

"She hardly got any sleep last night, a mere four hours"

"And?" Shawn said again, "What's your point?"

"She's a talented girl Shawn, she could pick that division up but if she keeps going on like this, she's going to get burnt out"

"Randy let me ask you something, would you ever try to put your leg around your neck"

"Uh no"

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't do it"

"Exactly, you know your body and Raven knows her's, she won't get burnt out because she know's when to stop"

"I'm tellin you Shawn, she's gonna put herself in an early grave, her routine might've worked else where but you know it won't work here"

Shawn gave him a long peircing look, deciding on the best course of action, he settled a gentle honest truth. "She won't do it"

"Do what?"

"She won't be sleepin with you Randy, she don't like you, she don't like anybody, the only thing Raven likes, loves even, is wrestling, trying to look out for her in effort to get into her pants won't work, she'll rip your hands off if you even try it"

"There was not one word in that sentence that didn't make me want to kill you"

"You know I'm right but just to show that I appreiciate your efforts, I will talk to Raven"

Shawn found her an hour later in the ring by herself, running ropes and muttering to herself. Shawn let her finish the set before calling her over.

"I'm slower" Raven puffed out, sweat running down her face, "I used to be able to do a set in a minute thirty, now its taking a minute fifty"

"Thats only twenty seconds"

"Exactly I'm twenty seconds slower, told you I was out of practice"

Shawn pulled the ropes up, "C'mon I wanna talk to you"

"I can talk from in here"

"Not anymore, I'm puttin you on restriction"

"Dad! You can't do that!"

"I can do what I want, I'm Shawn Michales, I mean your father. C'mon out of the ring Rae, you're on restriction and you have officially used up your minutes"

"You cannot be serious"

"As a heart attack, I don't want you windin back up in hospital, I can see the pattern forming, so from now on until further notice you're on restriction"

Raven finally got out of the ring, muttering insults all the way up the ramp, she stopped and looked at her father. "I would be fine if you let me practice"

"No, you have used up your minutes so you can spend the day doing something else"

"Like what?"

"Introduce yourself to the girls, meet some of the guys, get some sleep"

Raven was about to open her mouth to argue but she promptly shut it, firstly there was no point in arguing, her father had his mind made up and if she did keep pushing then he would only take more wrestling away from her.

"I'm going to get coffee. Need more coffee"


	8. Point proven

**Chapter 8 Point proven**

Roman tried not to roll his eyes, Dean for the past ten minutes was talking ad-nausem about Raven, well more about her breasts and all the various things he would do to them if she gave him five minutes alone, Seth couldn't stop laughing, he was used to Dean being so crass and vivid, but judging from what he had heard about Raven, Dean had a better chance of curing cancer than he did bedding her.

"She has the biggest tits, if I had five mintues I would" Dean stopped talking noting the looks on his friends faces, Seth had stopped laughing, "She's behind me isn't she?"

"If I say no will you go on with your story?" Raven asked still making herself a coffee, it wasn't like she hadn't heard men talking crass about her, men were going to talk and be gross, it was natural. "Cause I really wanna know how that sentence ends, if you had five minutes alone with my breasts you would?"

Dean gave her a devious smirk "Well I could tell you, or I could show you"

"Ooh thats interesting Dean, tell me what would this 'showing' entail?"

"Give me five minutes Raven and you'll see"

"How about you just spend five minutes with my fist buried in your face?"

Roman and Seth couldn't help but let out little strays of laughter, no one talked to Dean or Shield members like this, Dean had finally gotten his war of words as he called it.

"You know Raven I think I know why you're like this"

"Like what Dean?" Raven asked pleasantly finally giving the man eye contact.

"A bitch"

Raven laughed "Well do tell me your theory, I've had alot of people tell me different reasons to why I'm a bitch, yours won't make a difference"

"You need a good fucking"

"A good what now?"

"Fucking"

"Thought thats what you said, so tell me Dean since you seem to know alot about it, who would be able to give me this 'good fucking'?"

"I will take one for the team and sacrifice myself" Dean offered like a gentleman, not that anyone was surprised that he was jumping at the chance.

Raven pursed her lips in thought, grabbing a handful of his black vest she pulled him forward until his lips were pressed against her's, creating a raging heat that he had never felt before. Raven pushed him away, her thumb wiping her lips.

"Well if thats what you're offerin Dean I'm gonna have to pass. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go, if I want this 'good fucking' I'm gonna have to find a _man_, bye bye now"

Roman and Seth cracked up laughing at Dean's shocked face, Raven had won that war or words.

Raven sat in the Diva's locker room listening to them go on about various things, most of it was the show and some of it was about her, that was pretty rude seeing as how she was sitting right there, not that that mattered to the Bella twins, Raven didn't deserve common courteseys apparently.

"Raven Venom! Are you in there!?"

"No Dad!"

Shawn burst in not looking entirely happy with his little girl. "Did you shove your tongue down Dean Ambrose' throat?"

All the Divas looked to her shocked that that had come from Shawn's mouth, "No! Wait, yes"

"Why?"

"Provin a point"

"What point!? What point could you possibly have to prove!?"

"Well" "Forget it I don't wanna know" Shawn held up his hand, "You know how I said you have to stay away from the ring for the rest of the day? Well forget it, go, just go Raven"

"I can go back to the ring for practice?"

"Yes, just go and for God's sake don't go picking any more fights with people especially the Shield"

"I can only promise to try, well I'll try to try"

"Go! Just go Raven!"

Happier than ever, Raven headed back to the ring leaving her father to mutter angrily, "Provin a point! Ha! The only pointing came from Dean Ambrose' pants"


	9. Advice & insults

**Chapter 9 Advice & insults **

After her running and training, Raven headed back to the Diva's locker room, it was another show and another afternoon to get through, then she would be back on that annoying bus but at least she would be one step closer to her debut. She was litterly counting down the hours, it didn't help her mood when she entered, they were back to their screeching, Raven made her way through the room and to a bench, she ignored their staring and sudden jabs at her.

"Look who's back, the psycho-queen" Brie sneered at her, now that Raven had entered the room, the Bella's turned their attention towards Raven, after the words written on her hand, the Bella twins decided that she needed to pay or at least apologize.

"Sweet, Dad faxed you my bio" Raven laughed folding her legs beneath her, "Is that all?"

"No that's not all" Brie snapped, "You owe us an apology"

Raven scoffed with laughter, "Yeah, that'll happen" She let out another trail of laughter, "If I was wrong I would certainly apologize but I'm not wrong, so yeah, won't be apologizin any time soon"

"You know what? Don't apologize but after we're done with you Raven, you're going to wish you had apologized to us"

"What are you going to do? Switch places on me? Oh no's I'm so scared" Raven taunted them making Aj and Kaitlyn laugh, Brie and Nikki did not look impressed, it was made worse when Raven got up and started to crouch behind Aj as though she was mortially afraid of the twins, "Oh no's! Helps me Aj! The Bella's are mad at me! Oh no's, I wouldn't want to make the Bella's mad, oh there gonna get me, ooh I'm so scared!"

Aj and Kaitlyn couldn't stop laughing as the small girl kept going with hiding and pretending she was scared of the Bella twins.

"You must think you're so funny Raven"

"I'm hilirious, ask anybody"

Brie and Nikki exchanged dark looks making Raven laugh harder, she had stopped her crouching and shaking. Her attention was now on Aj, well Aj's neck.

"You have scaly skin"

"No I don't"

"Yeah you kinda do Aj" Raven said knowing she was right, she went back to her spot, her little nose making slight sniffs in the air.

"Not so funny when she's being a bitch to you is it Aj?" Brie asked as Raven kept on with her sniffing.

"I know what it is! Aloe-Lavender body cream, grade...F"

Aj looked at her not knowing she detected that "How did you do that?" It was one thing to know the smell, that was obvious but to know the grade, well that was something only she knew, apparently.

"That's whats making your skin scaly, your skin type, I'd say grade B, possibly D"

"And you know this how?" Brie asked, Raven ignored her. The slut was really starting to annoy her.

"Is it really scaly?" Aj asked touching her neck, it did feel weird but it didn't look weird so she just ignored it. Raven pulled out a power bar, by power bar she actually pulled out a chocolate bar. Chocolate would give her all the power she needed.

"Yeah but luckily for you there won't be any lasting damage, all you've done is dry your skin out, once you re-hydrate it, you should be fine"

"Um thanks" Aj said shooting a look at Kaitlyn, neither girl expected Raven to be helpful, or even nice, from what Tamina and Nattie had said, well she was the one girl they wanted to steer clear of. With good reason too after hearing about the shovel incident.

"No probs" Raven waved it aside, Aj wasn't bad. Sure she was making a mockery of her very real status but what helped Raven forget that was the fact that Aj wasn't a slut, nor was she trying to pick fights, it also helped that she wasn't a Bella twin.

"Oh so now you're all friendly with _them_" Brie spat out, everything about Raven she hated and the more the tattooed Diva-to-be talked, she just hated her more.

Raven let out a long trail of laughter, "I don't have friends, I have a list of people that I won't kill. You two aren't on that list"

"How do we get on that list, we're at a point in our careers where being murdered wouldn't exactly help" Kaitlyn asked, the weird psycho Diva intruging her slightly, from first look and those knives, Raven was a tad scary but Tamina was right, you had to get to know her to know that she was more than that, from the speculation about Aj's scaly neck, Raven was smart, a good guesser and knew a thing about skin care, she was almost friendly despite the blunt way she let Aj know about the problem.

"I can't believe you two bowing to her! Just because Shawn Michales is her Daddy, you bend over for her! And your our Diva's champion!" Nikki scowled at Aj, it was Raven's soft, evil like voice that made them stop.

"For now"

"Pardon?" Aj asked looking to Raven,

"I said you're the Diva's champion for now, but along with the US title, I've decided that I want it, so I will take it. It's only a matter of time really, but hey by all means, don't take my word for it"

Aj was about to protest when Tamina came in the room, "Are you terrozing the locker room again Rae?"

"I hardly call expressin my opinion a terriost action"

"Try tellin that to the guy you beat with a crow-bar" Tamina laughed making Raven point that black nail at her.

"Hey! That bastage deserved it, he shouldn't of said what he did about Jamie, how dare he call her a squib, what is that, I mean seriously, what even is that?"

"Are you sure you weren't drunk and he called her something else?"

Raven shrugged, "I have no idea but he never called her that again, thanks to yours truely"

Tamina laughed again before turning her attention to the other four Diva's in the room. "Brad Maddox is on his way, so you guys might wanna steer clear, he's in that mood"

"And that mood is?" Raven asked, Tamina didn't have a chance to say, new GM Brad Maddox walked in, no knocking, nothing. It was like he owned the room and all those that dwelled within the room.

"Hello ladies!"

Raven shuddered, whenever she heard that she would always think Val Venis, she never liked him. Maybe because he was creepy.

Brad flicked a look towards the small girl sitting on the bench hoping that she had suddenly gained the power of being invisible. Sadly no luck because Brad smiled at her,

"Hello cutie, who might you be?"

"I'm the girl that's gonna tear you a new ass-hole if you call me cutie again"

Brad whistled, "Quite the mouth on you! You should be a little nicer to me sweetheart, I am your boss"

"Yeah that makes no difference to me what-so-ever"

Brad lost his smile for a moment before it crept back to his face, "It should make a difference to you seeing as how you're working on my show, your debut is what, next week? Maybe I will make you wait longer?"

Raven pulled out a smirk of her own, "Actually my debut has been pushed up, I will be debuting this Monday comin and if you have an issue with that Jackass, you might wanna talk to my uncle Triple H about it, since it was his decision"

Brad lost his smile again, his eyes glazing with fear, he didn't even get to make his point, he was bolting out of the room in search of Hunter, muttering about plans not being run by him.

Tamina gave her a low whistle, "You ain't pulled that card in yonks Raven, usually you're about beatin's"

Raven shrugged, "Sometimes its just easier to deal with things this way, I hate it but when it's all you've got" She stood up and stetched her back, "Now that I've had my rest, I'm going back to my ring to practice"

"Thought your time was limited?" Tamina asked, it was the first thing that Raven had said when she got back to the room.

"It is but since when do I ever listen?"

Tamina laughed as her friend flew out the door.


	10. One mean right hook

**Chapter 10 One mean right hook**

Raven was barely alone for six seconds when the Bella's showed up again, Raven groaned as she saw them coming down the ramp-way, why couldn't they just piss off and die and be done with it? Because they were two dollar hookers thats why. They stood by the ring for a moment, watching her intently before one of them opened her mouth.

"Raven? Are you done?"

"Does it look like it bitch?" Raven asked still running her set, she didn't want to stop for anything but they weren't about to leave, she could tell from the looks on their ugly faces.

Brie or Nikki, Raven didn't know or care which, laughed as though Raven was suddenly their best friend and she had made a joke, "Well we would like some time in the ring, we have to practice too"

"You have to practice being whores? Well you're in the wrong place, guys are that way"

"Oh you're so funny"

"I think so" Raven commented stopping her running at last, "Yes! Best time!"

"Look get out of the ring, we want to practice"

"Tell you what, I'll get out if you can throw me out of it but FYI the last person that tried it, well go and ask Rollins what happened when he tried to make me do something"

Brie and Nikki scowled again, muttering about how rude the young girl was and how she wouldn't last, Raven wasn't listening anymore, she was back to running, running seemed to make everything better and taking wrestling hits easier, the muscles were already stretched and feeling pain, it was somewhat like an anistetic, burn your muscles by running then when someone hit you there, you couldn't feel it, at least it worked that way for Raven.

"You know what Brie, we should let her practice, afterall the more she practices the faster she'll burn herself out, then she'll be gone and everyone will be happier"

Raven ignored them, she had too if she wanted to keep up with her timing. She was so far getting faster and she wanted to keep on top of that.

"I still can't believe he talked to her Dad, like who cares if she gets burnt out, faster she goes the better" Nikki was saying to her sister, that made Raven stop, someone was talking to her Dad and thats why she was put on restriction. That suddenly became top priority, her timing could wait for now.

"What did you say?" Raven asked stopping her running and getting out of the ring. Both Bella's looked at her in triumph,

"About what Raven?"

"You said someone talked to my Dad"

Brie and Nikki exchanged glances, "Tell you what, we'll tell you what we know if you apologize"

Raven mulled it over for a second, "That's one way of doin it, here's another" She grabbed one of them and pulled that ever trusting knife, one of them screamed as her sister struggled in the cement grip, that cold metal scratching soft skin.

"Tell me or her throat gets slit"

Her eyes opened in fear, paralyzed by it for a moment as she watched the metal press further into the flesh of her sister.

"I'm waitin, what do you know?"

"We just heard that someone talked to your Dad about getting burnt out and that's why you're on restriction"

"Who talked to him?" Raven demanded, as the Bella twin in her grip tried to desperately claw her way out, Raven barely felt the nails raking her skin drawing blood, she was getting too angry to care about any minor pain her hand could be feeling.

"I don't know"

Raven wasn't happy with that, her cold metal swiped the shirt of her hostage earning a scream of fear from her vocal chords, "That was her shirt, next time it's skin, who talked to my Dad?"

"I don't know!"

Raven pressed the knife in further making the girls eyes fill with tears, her voice shouting with hysterics,

"Randy! Randy talked to him!"

Raven stayed where she was, her victim in tact for now at least. Angrily she swiped her blade against the left hand of her victim, blood gushed out and that ear splitting scream was music to her ears, she pushed the bleeding girl back to her sister.

"Fuck with me again and next time it'll be her throat" Raven re-shiefed her knife and went in search of Randy, she had few choice words for him.

Raven stomped the hallways shouting for Randy, everyone got out of her way and the ones that didn't either got shoulder barged or knocked to the ground, someone like her could be a steam-roller when she was angry, injury and even death couldn't stop her when she was that angry. She kept shouting for him but so far came up empty, Raven could feel herself getting so angry that the vein in her neck throbbed angrily.

"Orton!" Finally she had found him and just seeing him didn't make her feel any better.

"Raven, how are you?" He asked pleasantly despite the look on her face.

"How dare you!?" Raven shouted at him only getting angrier to where all she could see was red. Red and his tattoos but even those weren't about to save him.

"How dare I what?"

"You talked to my father!"

"I was concerned about you getting burnt out, you're very good at what you do, I don't want you leaving so soon" Randy said nicely ignoring the fact that she was yelling at him. It wasn't like a woman hadn't yelled at him, he was used to it.

"I don't need or want your concern Orton, it's none of your fucking business what I do!" Raven heaved one of those knives up, Randy's evil eyes were so busy watching metal that he didn't see her tiny fist coming, it hit him perfectly in the jaw pushing his body to the floor in shock, the pain rattled his face a moment later.

"You come between me and the ring again, I'll kill you where you stand" Raven said so evily that Randy had no choice but to believe her, now that he had taken a hit he was no longer concerned about her well being, he was more concerned on getting revenge. Swift, sudden, cold revenge.


	11. Still don't believe I'd do it?

**Chapter 11 Still don't believe I'd do it?**

Raven was still angry by the time she boarded the bus, her boots stomping down to the aisle towards the backseat. She was still angry about Randy talking to her father, he had no right, no right at all to speak to her father. Raven knew that he wouldn't be happy about that punch, he would try to get some revenge but she was so angry that didn't even register. Raven flopped down on the seat and spread her legs out, she was the first one on the bus due to being the only one not working. Raven shut her eyes and tried to imagine the torture the Viper had for her, unless he killed her, it at least would be something she could survive, she had survived worse. Raven wasn't sure how long her eyes were shut but noise started to surround her and she could no longer think about Randy in silence.

"Move. You're in our seat"

Raven opened one eye, it landed on Dean, Seth and Roman looking less than impressed.

"We are not going through this everytime we board a bus jackass"

Seth cleared his throat, stopping his team mates in their destructive tracks. "Raven you're covering the whole seat, how are we meant to sit down?"

Raven opened both eyes, looking at her tiny frame covering the whole back seat. Seth had a point.

"Sorry bout that" Raven got up while they found a seat, in the muddle Dean found himself sitting on the young girl's lap. "Get off me Ambrose"

Dean wriggled around in his seat, squashing his back against her chest almost taking the wind out of her sails, almost. "This seat is so comfy, even got some built in pillows, so comfy!"

"Get off me Ambrose" Raven tried to push him off but his two hundred pound frame sank down like dead weight.

He lent back so his lips were near her cheek, his breath ghosting on her, "Why don't you make me?"

"If you insist" Raven pulled both arms around so they were wrapped around him like a blanket, sharp steel digging into him. "I have one knife at your throat, the other at your balls, which do you want me to slit first?"

Dean could of taken the easy option, he could of ended right then without injury but Dean being Dean just had to keep pushing, pushing to see just how far she would actually go.

"You know I don't think you'll do it Raven"

The knife at his throat left for a moment, shredding a decent rip down his long sleeved shirt. "Next time it's skin"

"I still don't think you'll do it" Dean replied cooly, ripping a shirt was one thing but to rip skin, no way would she do that. Angrily Raven moved her knife again making Dean yelp in pain, now he moved his body. Shifting to his own seat he held his arm as it started to bleed.

"Still think I won't do it?" Raven grabbed his arm, rolling her silver orbs she took out a cloth and a bandage from her top. Scooping the blood up and clearing it away so she could see the gash properly. It didn't need stitches, covering it up and letting it heal on its own would be enough.

"You're a fucking psychopath" Dean snarled at her as she dealt to his arm. Not one of them knew what to do now, now that she had proved that she would use those knives if pushed and judging from the gash on Dean's arm, it didn't take much force to cause injury.

"Yeah but at least you know I will cut you if needed"

Dean glared at her fingers wrapping his arm up, she gently took his hand and gave his fingers a light squeeze, her black fingernails poking into his fingertips.

"It's fine. No damage"

"No damage? You cut me!" Dean half shouted testing his arm for himself, Roman and Seth still didn't know what to do.

"It's a flesh wound and in my defence you were sitting on me"

"You can't prove that"

Raven looked at Seth, "Did you or did you not see him sittin on me?"

"Yeah I saw that, sorry Dean but you were sitting on her"

"And you were baiting her, telling her she wouldn't do it" Roman added in trying not laugh at the look on Dean's face. They didn't agree with what Raven did to their team mate but in the spirit of 'honour' and 'justice' Dean did deserve it, slightly. He was sitting on her and baiting her.

"Thank you!" Raven threw her hands around making Seth laugh, "Finally someone that isn't a complete douche-bag! Oh and you too big man"

Roman let a smirk come to his face as Shawn wondered his way to the back, sitting down the seat directly in front of Raven he gave her a grave look.

"Is there somethin you wanna tell me Rae?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Raven" Shawn said warningly ignoring the Shield to all extent.

Raven let out a sigh, "I cut one of the Bella whore's, don't ask me which one cause I don't know and don't care"

"Nikki told me you cut her, you could of hurt her"

"I did hurt her, are you not listening?"

Seth let out a strangled noise making Raven and Shawn look at him, "Sorry but last time I talked to my father like that, well he punched me into next week"

"That sounds slightly abusive" Raven commented, the evil look from her father made her mumble sorry.

"Last time I superkicked her Seth, she got up and kicked me back, only it was around the head and she had a steel pipe attached to her leg, I'm too old for concussions"

Shawn turned her attention back to his daughter, "You punched him in the mouth"

"Yeah I did. What's your point?"

"Why?"

"You know why, he had no right to do that. You get between me and the ring, you get hurt. You know that as well as anybody"

Shawn ran a hand over his face before putting it out, "Hand them over"

"Hand what over?"

"The knives Raven, hand 'em over"

"Why?"

"You know the deal, you use them on anybody for any reason, they are confiscated, hand them over"

"When do I get them back?"

"When you start acting like a big girl, or when you learn not cut anybody"

"Ha! You deserve that for cutting me!" Dean crowed in the young girls face.

"Raven!"

"Thanks alot Ambrose! Now he knows, we could've avoided it but noooo you had too speak up" She shot him an evil look before looking at her father, "In my defence he deserved it, he was sittin on me and wouldn't move"

That didn't change Shawn's mind about the knives but he wasn't going to punish her for defence, she wouldn't of cut him if Dean had moved. "Knives, now"

Raven huffed insults but handed them over, through all her attitude and rough style of doing things, Raven understood that Shawn was boss and she had been taught respect for elders, well at least respect for her father.

"You can have these back if you're good for two weeks" Shawn glanced at Dean's arm, "How bad is that?"

"It's a flesh wound, he'll be fine, not that I can say the same for my legs, their all tingly and stuff"

"Three weeks, any problems you see me"

Raven muttered something making Shawn revert to old ways, "Raven Venom I gave you orders. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

Shawn kissed her head lovingly, "You always were my best soldier"

"Well yeah, I'm pretty much a super soldier"

Shawn laughed leaving her alone with the Shield.

"That was weird"

"Yeah Seth but it works. And if means it gets him away from me then so be it" Raven laughed pulling out a thick book, scribbled in a language that obviously wasn't english.

"What book is that?" Roman asked with mild interest, he was an avid reader so any book gained his attention.

"It's called _The Morgue Assistant_" Raven answered showing him the cover, "Its the basic English translation"

"It's not written in English?" Dean asked wondering if this girls skills ever ran out.

"No, this is what we call a different language, English isn't the only one spoken" Raven explained to him as though he was a child, Dean scowled as Roman went back to his question.

"What's it about?"

"Um in a nutshell, a morgue assistant gets a job in her home town while a serial killer is on the loose, business for the morge is slow until all these bodies start turning up, she thinks the serial killer is her boss until he turns up dead, the people she knew to be dead suddenly appear alive and walking around, the bodies in the morgue are disappearing as fast as they are arriving"

"That sounds" "Fucked up?" Raven laughed "Yeah its the charm of a Czech story Roman"

"So you relate well to it?" Dean asked innocently making Raven put her book down and look him straight in the face.

"Question; Do you want to sleep with me?"

"What?"

"Answer the question, yes or no? Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Hell yeah"

"Well then Dean, what part of insulting me seems like a good idea? Insulting me isn't gonna get me into bed"

"She's got you there Dean-o" Seth cheered as Raven put on her earphones and buried herself in her book.

Roman and Seth fell asleep during the long ride, Dean was almost there until Raven moved and made him wake up. She looked at him, her perfect lips mouthing words that he couldn't mistake.

_Sorry_

Dean nodded, it was the nicest thing she had said or done to him since meeting him. He decided to give her a little bit of a break besides it looked as though Raven would be sticking around. He flicked his fingers at her to get her attention, he wasn't sure how much she would understand but he was going to try.

_Sorry bout sittin on you, won't happen again_

_Sweet as Dean_ Raven offered a small smile before going back to her book and leaving Dean to sleep.


	12. We always say it's the last time

**Chapter 12 We always say it's the last time**

Raven made her way to the hotel, much to her annoyance Dean was still pretty much keeping up with her, his piggy blue eyes scouring her lean frame, they poured down her black jeans and up to her black t-shirt, they seemed to get greedy the more he looked at her, one more look wasn't enough, he had to keep looking until she poked the eyes out of his skull, Raven was pretty close to it.

"Raven so you know, I'm in room fourteen" Dean winked at her, Seth shook his head, sometimes Dean could be a dog with a bone, never letting it go even when it was quite clear that he should.

"And why in the blue hell would I need to know that?"

"Incase you get lonely or scared, you know where to find me."

"You know you're right, I have been feeling lonely lately. Hey Rollins, you got room for one more?"

Seth laughed as Dean's face dropped from hope to disappointment to jealous anger, "Sure"

"Sweet, we can stay up late swappin stories and in the mornin, I'm making waffles"

"I like waffles, can I join you?" Roman asked enjoying the look on Dean's face, it seemed Raven liked everyone but him which just got to him.

"Sure, we got room don't we Seth?"

"More the merrier"

"Screw you guys, you can go to hell" Dean snapped pushing past his friends, his body radiating the anger.

"I think he's mad about somethin, but I'm not sure what, maybe one of you should talk to him"

Roman laughed, "I'm sure he'd stop being angry if you talked to him with no top on"

"Yeah Roman, that'll happen" Raven laughed before walking to her room, she hoped that by the time she got there, Dean was locked in for the night, she really didn't want him knowing that she was right next door in room thirteen.

Raven settled in her room, pulling on her pjs and setting her alarm. Two days, that's all that was left until she made her in-ring debut, the hours seemed to go slowly, time almost going backwards just to annoy her. Raven was just about to brush her teeth when her phone rung, the unknown number flashing at her, she had no idea who it was but if it was Dean she was not going to be happy.

"Lo?"

"Hey girl, how you be?"

Her face lit up at the sound of his voice, she wondered how long it would take him to ring her, "Hello to you too. I am good and yourself?"

"Can't complain really"

"Thought you had forgotten about us little people"

He chuckled "I could never forget you Raven, you are forever stamped in my skull, even when I get dementia I'll still remember you"

"Oh ain't that sweet" Raven laughed before turning serious, "So this phone call is about what exactly?"

"Just wanted to see you I guess"

"Well you know where to find me, bring chocolate, I'm hungry"

After hanging up on him, she didn't suspect that he would come over but twenty minutes later after all her pottering, the door banged and he called out to her.

She pulled the door back and there he was in the flesh. Raven had to resist the urge to pounce on him, instead she settled for saying hello and shutting the door. Once she was sure they were all alone, Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips softly touching his, almost afraid that he would push her away. He held on pulling her closer, that slippery snake pushing her mouth open, a soft grunt barging into his mouth. He finally did push her away, the second he did he regretted it, he needed those lips back on his, needed them like a junkie needs drugs. With a fistfull of her long dark hair he pulled her lips back to his, his mouth claiming her's ruggedly, her hands pawing his well toned body, her nails scratching neat lines pulling out the primal growl from his vocal chords, Raven let her hands work as fast as they could, ripping his shirt up until he had to let go of her lips so she could pull it off. Raven let her fingers glide down his tattooed arms before working on his belt, his fangers had managed to pull her shirt up, her bra already undone and ready to be ripped off. It was a blur of hands and rushed breathing as they worked to get each other naked, the skin needed to be touched and clothing in the way wouldn't be tolerated. Another grunt echoed from her lips, his hand snaking inside her jeans, swiping a neat lenth up the core of her. He let his hands go and picked her up in his strong arms, her body fiercely wrapping around his like a blanket, her tongue still diving deep into her mouth. He laid her down on the bed, his tongue finally leaving her mouth, licking a blazing trail down to the valley between her breasts, Raven raised herself to his touch, he knew her body almost as well as she did. He kept his trail going until he hit her jeans, pulling them off so fast they were just a blur of black denim. Raven couldn't help the giggle as pulled off the rest of his clothing, he grabbed her neck and shuffled her down so he was aligned with her body perfectly, her breath pushed from her lungs violently, as he slid inside her. Raven let herself stretch and relax under his touch, her hands reaching down his thighs to his tight ass, clenching her fingers, trying to touch all of it at once. He pulled away slowly before ramming himself back in at full force, Raven could only flex her back and hips to meet his thrusts, with each push of his hips she could feel her well maintained control unraveling at the seams, not that she minded, the edge was always sweeter when it was him diving inside her. He pulled his body away fully before flopping down on his back, Raven was up in a flash, pushing her body over his feeling him slide inside her almost bought her world crashing down. His tattooed hands flexed on her hips controlling her movements, pulling and pushing until Raven had no choice but to just let him have his control. The sweat rained down on her body, rolling off her breasts and onto his chest, hands groping as much as they could before the end struck them down. He let his body go, pushing himself faster and harder, feeling her contract and grip around his member bought him to the edge, the hot liquid spurting so deep Raven thought it would come out of her mouth. Their bodies stayed where they were for a moment, allowing the earthquake to stop rumbling, her body flopped on top of his not wanting to move an inch, this was the best possible place for her right now, on top of him butt naked. When she thought she had the energy, Raven moved off his body settling beside him. He let his breath come back and his body to stop shaking before getting up and looking for his clothing.

"You know you can stay Punk"

Punk smiled at the young girl as he pulled on his pants, "Well you never stay the night Raven, why should I?"

"Fair point" He did have a very good point, back in his ECW days they started fooling around, she never stayed the night with him much to his disappointment, not that he didn't try to make her stay, but Raven was far more stubborn than anyone he knew, even more stubborn than himself. Punk fumbled around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out several chocolate bars, Raven's silver orbs lit up

"You bought me chocolate!"

"Well since you asked so nicely Raven, I thought I'd be nice" Punk gave her a wicked grin before tossing the bars on the bed beside her. He had learnt a long time ago that Raven didn't mean to be rude, it was just the way she was and he shouldn't take it personally.

"Thank you for the chocolate, ooh _Reece's_, you remembered how much I like peanut butter and chocolate"

"With all the head shots Rae, I'm lucky I can remember your name"

Raven shook her head as she tore the package open with her teeth, "Do you want some chocolate Punk?"

"Nah I'm good. I might head back to my room"

"Well you're welcome to stay here if you like"

Punk lent down and kissed her cheek, enjoying the softness of her skin, "Maybe next time, I don't feel like being raped in the middle of the night"

"That only happened once Punk"

"One time is one time too many"

"Good night Punk"

"Night Raven"

**A/N If you saw that coming I demand you stay out of my head! LOL Hows that for a slice of fried gold! :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	13. Broken fingers

**Chapter 13 Broken fingers**

The next morning Raven went straight to the catering table, today and tomorrow to wait then she would be debuting, she could hardly wait, the excitement was bubbling away inside her, soon it would bubble over, she loved the feeling of being to get that excited. As she saw Punk at the table she was reminded of last night, he never failed to bring the excitement out of her. Raven knew that she didn't love Punk just like he didn't love her, but they were friends, good friends who trusted each other enough to blow off steam with each other. They both got where they stood with each other, neither of them wanted more from each other, what they had was perfect, the rules were simple and why shouldn't they be? They were set by Raven herself, she was more shocked that Punk agreed, he, like her, tended to march to the beat of his own drum.

"Mornin Punk, how'd you sleep?" Raven asked innocently practically lunging for the coffee.

"Good, it really helps not being raped in the middle of the night." He gave her a big grin, "What about you? You sleep alright?"

"Sure, havin a fuckload of chocolate really helps"

"Of course, it wasn't the sex or nothing"

"Wait, I had sex last night? First I heard about it"

Punk laughed at her comments, it was the best way to deal with her dry wit, laugh it off with a grain of salt, "Thats what I thought until I saw this" He lifted up his shirt slightly so Raven could see the nail marks she had left, her tiny face tinted red slightly, she didn't mean to gauge a line in his well developed torso.

"Sorry bout that"

Punk shrugged it off pulling his shirt back into place "Don't sweat it, enjoyed it at the time."

Raven laughed, "Next time I'll make sure you bleed"

Punk pumped his fist "Sweet! I was hoping you would say that"

Raven just shook her head as she loaded up her coffee with sugar.

"So Raven what are you doing tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Another night Punk? Either you're frustrated or I'm not doing it right"

"Not for that Rae, a bunch of us are going clubbin and I was hoping you would come too"

"Uh...no"

"Come on! You've been training your delicious butt off since you got here, its called blowing off steam"

"I did that last night Punk" Raven pointed out, "Or are you the one with sudden memory loss?"

"Come on, you know what I mean, plus I seemed to remember all the times when I was in ECW and you said you would come out clubbing with us and you never did and I was left alone with fucktards that I don't like"

"Alright! I'll come with you tonight if you stop talking right now" Raven hated hearing that speech from him, everytime he wanted her to do something big or something he knew she would say no too, he would go on about all the times she had ditched him, and everytime he knew it would work, thankfully he was wise with the power she had given him. At least one person was.

Punk true to his word gave her a happy smile and little salute before taking his coffee away. Raven let out a sigh, wondering just what the hell she had gotten herself into this time.

Just after mid-morning Raven finished her time in the ring, even though her father in a way had lifted her restriction, Raven decided to stick with it, afterall it would only worry her father if she didn't, besides there was other stuff she had to do or could do. Getting a really un-healthy dose of coffee was one of them. If Raven could, she would have the coffee on an IV drip and just have it plugged into her veins twenty-four seven. Raven never saw it coming, not that she could be blamed for that. The huge weight fell across her back pushing her to the lino floor, air flew from her lungs like a popped balloon, she didn't have time to get her bearings or fight back, the pain travelled from her back to her left hand, her index finger and middle finger exploded right in front of her, pushed into an angle that they weren't meant to be in, Raven let out a blood curdling scream, the black boots stomped away, happy with its results. Raven watched as they marched away, through the bone-bending pain she already had her plan.

"Fuck!" Raven shouted pulling herself up, her two fingers sticking out painfully, it was always the smallest pain that hurt the worst, "Fuck!" Raven kept ushering, her fingers swelling up as though she had been stung by a bee. Raven calmed herself down, cradling her hand she made her way to the Diva's locker room, the only thing she needed right now was medical tape. No doubt Tamina had some. Raven pushed the door open, glad that she had at least calmed down enough to talk without saying 'fuck' repeatedly. Tamina saw the young girl's hand, swollen and deformed. Tamina had seen it alot due to being friends with Raven but she would never be used to it.

"Whoa! What happened to your fingers!?"

Raven didn't say anything, she merely put her right wrist in her mouth as a clamp, her white teeth bit down while her fingers worked on her left hand, with one violent push and a muffled scream, Raven managed to push the bones back into their original postition. It wasn't the first time she had broken her fingers, nor would it be the last she suspected.

"I repeat, what happened to your fingers?"

"I was using them as a sheild from Randy Orton's boot" Raven answered taping her fingers together, the pain would leave soon and her fingers would start their self-healing.

"Ok explain from the start, what happened?"

"I punched Randy in the face and in retilation he bowled me over and stomped on my fingers until they broke. And now its my move"

"Ok please don't make this worse, you're lucky it was just broken fingers, he could've done a lot worse"

Raven looked at her friend "I'm not gonna make it worse Mina"

"Why do I not believe that?"

Raven shrugged giving her friend a smile, "You can believe what you want. Now if you don't mind me, I have a snake to talk too"

Raven banged on his door before wincing in pain, "Probably should've used the other hand" She muttered to herself.

"What!?" Randy bellowed out not moving an inch to open the door. If she wanted a bit of him, he wouldn't make it easy.

"Open the door Randy before I kick it in"

"I'd like to see that!" Randy shouted out, Raven shrugged, it made little to no difference to her. Stepping back she kicked out as hard as she could, it was enough for the lock to break and send the door flying open, before Randy could angry at her Raven pointed out that he did say he would like to see it, she was merely showing him what he wanted to see.

"If you're finished kickin my door open Raven" Randy spat out coldly as she shut the door trapping them inside the small room.

"For now." She showed him her hand, the swelling was going down and the healing would begin pretty soon. "Nice work, although attacking from behind? I didn't think you'd have to resort to that Randy"

"Do what you have too I guess"

"Well now its over. We're even."

"Because you say so?"

"Because I see a pattern formin and I don't like it, we keep hurtin each other until neither of uz can compete, neither of uz want that so we're even, I punched you and you broke my fingers, we're even and it's done"

Randy just peered at the small girl, from what he had heard she was right about the pattern, this was an easy out so neither of them would be out of action forever.

"And how do I know you won't attack me again?"

"How do I know you won't?" Raven asked making Randy pull out that devious smirk, he hated to admit it but she was right, this needed to end while they could still be friendly and put it behind them.

"Alright Raven, I agree, we're even"

"Sweet. Thats just made my life a fuck load easier"

Randy gave her another peircing glare, "Do I get an apology for that punch to the face?"

"Do I get one for you breakin my fingers?"

Randy didn't say anything but the look on his face was clear, he wasn't about to apologize,

"Exactly, why should I say I'm sorry when you won't"

"Fair enough" Randy looked at her hand again, feeling about two percent guilty, "But I am sorry about your debut"

"What about my debut?" Raven asked her silver orbs narrowing.

"I delayed it because of your fingers"

Raven let out a chuckle, "I'm still competing Randy,"

"Your fingers are broken"

Raven shrugged "Its not like I ain't competed with worse, I once competed with a broken face, broken fingers are nothin"

"You broke your face?"

"Well my cheek bone, but yeah I still competed, so a couple of broken fingers won't make a difference"

"You could really hurt yourself"

Raven shrugged "Wouldn't be the first time Randy"

"You remind me of my daughter, she's fearless too"

"You have a daughter?"

Randy nodded, "Yeah, she's six. Her name is Alana Marie"

"Do you have a picture?"

Randy shuffled around in his wallet, pulling out a picture of himself with his little girl, the only thing he loved more than wrestling was his little girl. He wasn't sure what was weirder the fact that he was being open (somewhat) with Raven or the fact that she actually cooed at his photograph.

"Aw she is so cute Randy, she has her daddy's eyes, and his chin, and his ears and" Raven suddenly shut her lips when she saw him looking at her, "Sorry I tend to do that"

"It's alright" He put her picture away,

"So how old is she?"

"Eight. Nine soon, hopefully I make it home for her birthday"

"You will" Raven stood up and stretched, this was getting weird for her, she was actually enjoying a conversation, that didn't usually happen. "Well I'm going to go now, this is really weirding me out"

Randy let a chuckle ripple out, she again had hit it right on the money, "Raven I still don't think you should debut, you might get hurt and yes I am sorry about ruining your plans to debut"

Raven laughed "Randy the only thing you have done is put a damper on my self sex plans tonight. Other than that, everythin is still in place and goin forward"

She said nothing else as she turned and just walked away, leaving Randy with some very good images to replace the two percent guilt he was feeling.


	14. Revealed secret & the tequila incident

**Chapter 14 Revealed secret & the tequila incident**

The Shield got used to sharing the back seat now, neither member would admit it but it was nice to know that there was at least one woman in the Diva's locker room that wasn't too shit scared to go near them. Raven was fanning herself with her hand, the heat had finally gotten to her, reducing her to a singlet and short shorts, both black of course. Around her neck sat silver dog-tags, they rattled noisly as she moved aside slightly so Dean could sit down, that was the only down fall of sitting there, Dean insisted on sitting next to her, she made it quite clear how she felt about that.

"Aw look guys, she's a Cena fan" Dean cooed at her pointing at the silver chain, "Isn't that so cute! Liking that dick enough to copy him"

Raven stopped fanning herself and looked at the blonde champion, her silver eyes glassing over as more words tumbled from his mouth,

"Seriously Raven, wearing dog-tags like him doesn't make you cool, it makes you lame"

Raven still said nothing, she just looked at him, letting him go on and on. It was only when he went to pinch her cheek that she did something, slapping his hand away so hard it hit the back of the bus.

"You're not fighting back Raven, cat got your tongue?" Roman asked, he didn't mean to sound nasty, he was really just curious, Raven wasn't saying anything to Dean, she would look at her watch and let a smirk come but that was it.

Finally she spoke "Are you finished Ambrose?"

He just laughed in her direction, rolling his eyes, he wasn't finished, he had to keep taunting her because that's what he was all about.

"Did your Daddy buy them for you? So you could be one of those hard-core John Cena fans?"

Raven finally let her ball drop, "Actually Dean, these dog-tags are all I have to remind me of my boyfriend who was murdered while trying to stop an attack on a young woman, so no I'm not a Cena fan"

Dean instantly shut his mouth, he didn't let his face show it but inside somewhere he felt it, he was a prick. That bit of metal was all she had left of someone she loved, he was taken from her cruely while he was trying to do good, Raven let a full blown smirk come to her face,

"I bet you feel like a real jackass now"

"Your boyfriend was killed?" Seth asked gently once the shock of her words had worn off, Dean refused to look or speak to her now.

"On the way home from work, he saw a chick being attacked, went to help her and instead wound up with a slit throat." She touched the dog-tags with nothing but happy memory, "These were left for me. His name was Chase"

"Sorry to hear that"

Raven shrugged it off, she had long ago made peace with Chase's death, every now and then she still talked to him which of course made everyone worry, but that was just how Raven dealt with her grief. "Ancient history now, he's in great place, I'm in a moderate place"

"Moderate?"

"Well I am sittin next to Dean Ambrose, that can't be considered good"

"I'm sorry, how the fuck was I meant to know they meant something else"

"Well here's an idea, instead of being a full blown prick, ever thought of just asking,'hey whats with the dog-tags'? It's not that hard you idiot"

The four of them went silent, not knowing what else to say. Dean couldn't help but feel bad, he didn't want too but it was there welling in his gut. Someone she loved imensely had been stolen from her, he knew what that was like, his father was his hero, he taught and protected his son against the horrors of the world, until the day he passed away. Life as Dean knew it steadiy got worse, he pulled through eventually as Raven obviously had, but still the road he took wasn't one he wanted to travel down again. Thanks to the bit of info she had spilled, Raven had taken the same road. Shawn came and plopped himself in the opposite seat facing his daughter, no-one wanted to sit there, Raven figured it was because she rested her black boots against the seat, every now and then kicking it.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey. I heard you're goin out tonight"

"Yeah, gonna do some dancin because apparently when I do it in my hotel room with my Ipod, it doesn't count"

Shawn let out a laugh, "No it doesn't. Just remember, no drinking"

"Dad I'm a grown woman"

"Yeah you're right. No tequila"

Raven was about to protest, throwing a long look at Dean, "Yeah, you're right, no tequila"

"And have fun." Now he shot a long look at Dean "But not too much fun"

Raven kept her annoyed eye roll to herself, her father always seemed to forget that his girls were fully grown and could take care of themselves. Well at least Raven could, she had proven that. Repeatedly.

"Dad, I'm just gonna dance, maybe have a drink then go back to the hotel, its not the big drama you're thinkin of"

Shawn rustled her hair playfully, messing it up slightly. "Everything with you is a drama Rae"

"So whats the big deal with you and tequila?" Roman asked as soon as Shawn was gone.

"Put it this way Roman, tequila is the only way I'd ever sleep with Dean Ambrose"

Dean let the smirk come back to his face, "So tequila makes you loose?" It was the nicest way he could think of to put it, he still felt a little bad about the dog-tags remark.

"Tequila makes me crazy, well crazier than normal. My nineteenth birthday is a solid reminder why I shouldn't drink tequila, but some things you never learn from"

"What happened on your nineteenth?" Seth asked curious for more information, the more she spoke the more he needed to know about her, unlike some Diva's he could mention, Raven actually had a personality. Who would of thought, the girl with the tattoos and crazy scars actually had some depth.

"Well I spent the night drinkin tequila shots, along with bourbon shots, vodka shots, wine, beer, I'm more surprised that I wasn't admitted to hospital with alcohol poisonin"

Seth laughed along with her for a moment, she had a way of speaking that made you want to hear the end of it, she had a way of telling stories that made you curious.

"I woke up the next mornin with my left hand cuffed to the head-board, butt naked, hickies, scratches and teeth marks all over my chest, chicky next to me wakes up, her right hand cuffed to the head board, hickies, scratches and teeth marks all over her chest, it took us two days to peice it together, turns out it was good night, probably the reason I ain't quit drinkin tequila"

Seth and Roman were cracking up laughing, they could see it clear in their heads,

"You woke up next to a girl?" Dean asked that curious glint in his blue eyes.

"Yup, I liked her, she was cool"

"Oh I get it now,"

"Get what?"

"It. I'm sorry and it won't happen again"

It was Seth that clued her in, "He thinks you're a lesbian" Seth whispered leaning across his friend somewhat still trying not to laugh.

"Well we'll let him keep thinkin that"

"You're not a lesbian?"

"No Dean I'm not"

"Ooh experimenting, I like"

Raven just gave him an odd look, it was nothing to do with expermenting, she would've wound up sleeping with her anyway, the tequila just helped speed things up.

"I'll let you two explain it too him, I'm goin back to my mental-technological chess game" Raven pulled out her phone and started to rapidly text her cousin.


	15. Dance dance

**Chapter 15 Dance dance**

As soon as Raven got to the club, she was more than ready to dance, Punk was right, it was time to blow off some steam. She looked around at the girls, all dressed to the nines in their flashy shirts and tight skirts, from what she could tell she was the only one in 'normal' gear, her singlet and shorts doing more good than harm. At least she wouldn't get so hot, and her piles of tattoos should keep certain people away from her. It didn't take long for a random guy to try and dance with her, she moved away from him and let him attach himself to someone else. A big arm flashed her way, the all black of frame of Roman Reigns made her stop.

"Wanna dance with me!?"

Raven took his hands and started to dance with him, as long as he kept his hands to himself or at least on neutral parts of her body, then it wasn't a big deal.

Dean watched from across the bar, Raven certainly knew how to move her body, her face lit up under the lights. Watching the other girls, it was like watching soft core porn, the way they moved was nothing short of sex, grinding and moving their asses over the crotches of their chosen meat, Raven was the only one just dancing. Roman lent down and whispered something in her ear, he saw her throw back her head and laugh, shaking her head making those silver ringlets sway to the music. Whatever the big man asked, he asked it again, Raven shrugged and took his hand, weaving her way to the bar, as soon as she was safely at the bar she dropped Roman's large paw.

"So can I buy you a drink Raven?" Roman asked again, usually when he bought drinks it was his way of picking a girl up, he didn't want to pick Raven up, he was just feeling a little guilty over Dean's remarks, usually Roman would stop his friend and stop him from crossing lines, but he wanted to see where it went and how it would end, when it ended with her peice of sad news, well he just felt bad that he did nothing to stop it.

"Sure, vanilla coke"

Roman gave her an odd look, last he checked it was kids that drank coke.

"What? I can't have tequila so it'll be coke"

"Fair enough. One beer and one vanilla coke" Roman passed her her drink, "Would you like a zippy straw with that Raven?"

"Really? I can have one!" Raven gushed with obvious sarcasm, Roman liked her more and more, Raven no matter what, was Raven, girls usually changed when they had company, at least the Divas did, Raven stuck to who she was now more than ever.

"Raven, wanna dance with me?" Dean asked sliding closer, he didn't like it that Roman was hanging around her, he thought he had made it clear as mud, that Raven was his and his alone. Dean let that go, it wouldn't be the first time that he had Shield members as competition, he would win as always.

Raven gave him a peircing glance, "No"

"One dance, thats all I'm asking"

"Oh in that case, no"

Roman couldn't help but laugh, seeing Dean shot down didn't happen usually, watching his plumpish face go slightly red was somewhat amusing. Raven skulled back her drink as Punk made her way to her, his lips close to her ear, so close it made Dean and Roman want to punch him out. Raven laughed at something he said and took his hands and headed towards the dance floor. Dean watched like a hawk as Punk twirled her around, Dean had always hated jealousy, it started as a tiny ball and grew into a vicious virus eating away at him, he didn't get jealous very often but seeing Punk dancing away with his chosen girl, well it made that ball start to grow.

"Try being nice to her, that might work" Roman cut through him, the big man saw it, the likeness in Dean's eyes, girls were usually meat to him, but Raven must be something else because Dean hadn't tried any of his usual tricks, number one beng sympathy, girls usually broke down when they heard about his terrible up bringing and dead father, he had the perfect opportunity to bring it up on the bus, but he didn't, he stayed quiet. Even though it was mean or somewhat sarcastic, he had apologized about his remarks. Clearly Dean liked this girl.

"Even that wouldn't work" Dean remarked staring a hole through Raven who had finished dancing with Punk and was now dancing with Seth Rollins, seriously she was dancing with everyone but him, it was like he was diseased.

"Am the only one thats thinking slut right now?" Dean asked looking towards Roman,

"Because she's dancing with everyone but you?" Punk asked almost giving them a heart attack, "Ever thought that maybe if you weren't a giant knob head she would be a bit nicer to you. You'll never be a friend but at least she won't use you for target practice"

"Who said I wanted to be her friend?"

"Raven doesn't have friends, she has people that she won't use for target practice, you're not one of them"

Dean was about to send another remark his way, one truely mean about Raven, instead he felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around those silver orbs burnt on him, for a paranoid second Dean believed that she had over heard their conversation.

"Still wanna dance with me Ambrose?"

"You want to dance with me now?"

"One dance that's all you wanted right? But I ain't gonna wait all fucking night, so it's now or never but I swear if you try anythin, I'm rippin ya fucking hands off"

Dean took her hand eagerly and pulled her back to the dance floor. He liked dancing with her, she was quite good at it, his soft hands wanted to roam greedily over her skin, alot of it was showing much to his liking, even if it was testing his patience. When the song ended, he kept dancing, Raven didn't seem to mind, she was enjoying it somewhat at least until he tried something stupid. A tapping came on her shoulder making them both stop, the Viper himself was standing there wanting his turn with the tattooed beauty.

"May I cut in?"

Raven pulled away from Dean and moved aside, "He's all yours Randy"

She laughed as they stared holes through each other, now she was tired more than anything. Raven quickly found Punk and asked him to escort her back to the hotel. Roman and Seth couldn't help but bellow in laughter, Raven climbed on Punk's back, her slender arms around his neck. She gave his neck a quick kiss before Punk took her out of the packed club. Roman made a mental note to tell Dean that maybe Raven was already taken by CM Punk, not that would matter to Dean, he would still find a way to take the young girl.


	16. Stuck in a lift with the Viper

**A/N **So the next three chapters will be one day, the debut day! Starting with the morning, then the afternoon and finally the night, but you guys already got that, and I know that I gave two different ages for Randy's daughter which was obviously a tired typo, so officially she is six and if you see different its just my tiredness getting to me, onwards we go good people!

**Chapter 16 Stuck in a lift with the Viper**

**Morning; Six am-ish**

As soon as Raven opened her eyes, she just knew today was going to be the longest day she had ever had, even longer than the day of Chase's funeral, still she was happy, today was her debut, tonight she would finally be allowed to step between those ropes and compete properly, she thought the day would never come and yet here it was. She pulled herself up and began to get ready for the day, a quick shower, a stab of chocolate and then off to the arena to practice, it all seemed so simple but Raven just knew that when it came to her, nothing was ever simple. She made sure she had everything before leaving her room, tonight she would be in a different hotel, she could hardly wait, the bed she had slept on had a funny smell to it. Like puke, mould and ice-cream mixed into one. Raven bolted to the lifts, usually she would take the stairs but it was far too early for that, she wanted to relax as much as she could because she knew that as soon as she got to the arena it would be all on. The silver door was just about close,

"Hold the lift!"

Raven wasn't sure that they heard her but sure enough that door stopped closing and the lift waited on her to pick up her feet. Raven slid inside to find that she was now sharing a lift ride with Randy Orton of all people, she figured after that little display at the club last night, he wouldn't exactly be happy with her.

"Thanks Randy"

"Welcome" He drawled out, that usual coldness he blurted out still going strong. If Raven cared (which she didn't) she would've gotten frost bite.

For a few moments they said nothing to each other as the lift moved, it was slower than Raven remembered or maybe that was just the effects of being trapped in a death box with the Viper.

"You owe me a dance" Randy finally opened his mouth allowing the girl the gift of eye contact.

"I owe you a what now?"

"A dance"

"Thought thats what you said" Raven let out a small laugh "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You walked away when I asked you to dance"

"I really thought you wanted to dance with Dean, who am I to stand in the way of true love" Raven couldn't help the little smile on her face,

"I do not love Dean"

"Maybe you just lust him then,"

Randy had never gone to that evil place so fast, Raven certainly knew the right buttons to push, or perhaps in this case, the wrong buttons.

"Chill dude, I was only teasin"

"I'm the wrong guy to tease Raven"

"I fail to see how"

Randy let out a little chuckle, "Are you scared of anything? Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that I'll become so awesome that the universe will collapse on itself and the only things to survive would be me and the cockroaches, I don't wanna spend an eternity with something that can live without its head for nine days"*

"And obviously you have no ego"

"It's not ego if its fact Randy" Raven pointed out as the lift slowed down before coming to a halting stop, Raven's legs wobbled from beneath her, Randy's strong arms caught her before she hit the hard ground.

"Thanks for that"

"More than welcome" Randy liked holding onto her, she had this pleasantry about her that he hadn't found in a while. The emergency phone in the lift started ringing, Raven untangled herself from Randy and picked it up, she liked being in his grip so much that it confused her slightly, was it meant to be good being that close to him? She wasn't sure.

"Pizza Castle, how may I help you?" Raven laughed at their confused response, some people were so stupid. "Well I'm fine but the dude next to me looks like he's about to break down crying." "Because his puppy died" "Alright then, thanking you. Bye-bye now"

"What was that about?" Randy asked as she hung up the phone, he was also stuck on the fact that he had a puppy. Well used too, apparently it died.

"Lift is broken"

"Really? I had no idea" Randy got out with so much sarcasm it made her laugh. Even a cold Viper had sarcasm down to a fine art.

"Are you naturally slow Randy? Or is it just one too many head shots?"

"Naturally slow" Randy got out sitting on the floor next to her, "So how long we in here?"

"About twenty minutes," Raven answered ignoring the sudden throbbing in her broken fingers, for a moment she had forgotten they were broken until they started to throb. "So what are we going to do for twenty minutes?"

"I could think of one thing to do" Randy answered his cold eyes finally shining with that devious glint.

"Alright, but what are we going to do for the next nineteen minutes and thirty seconds"

Girl had a come-back for everything, Randy had to give it to her, in his experience, girls didn't come-backs very well, they usually got shitty or even took him up on the offer. He had missed days like that.

"But seriously Randy, what are we gonna do for the next twenty minutes?"

"I have no idea." Randy stretched back, so far this was the most relaxtion he would get today. "Although I did hear a rumor about you through the locker room"

"That should be interestin, what did the grapevine, 'I heard it through the grapevine! Have to say about me?"

Randy just looked at her funny, as soon as she said the word grapevine, she sang the one line from the old Marvin Gaye song, then continued on with her sentence as though she didn't interrupt it with her weird burst into song moment.

"Sorry I do that when that word is mentioned, its a compulsion thing" Raven explained. "So what did it say about me?"

"Nothing too bad, just your dead boyfriend"

"Wow, you guys are just so sensitive aren't ya? It's not 'your boyfriend that passed away' its 'your dead boyfriend'

"Sorry but thats the way Dean Ambrose put it"

"Of course he would, he's an idiot" Raven laughed "Chase passed away a few years ago, he was murdered and I tell you when I find the prick that slit his throat, well no more miss nice girl"

"Wait, this is you being nice? Man, I'd hate to see you when you're being mean"

"Trust me I can be alot worse"

"I'll take your word for it" Randy mused "According to the locker room gossip you seem to be getting along really well with the Shield"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're jealous"

"Not jealous, just wondering how someone like you is attracted to those three idiots"

"Seth and Roman aren't bad, they say words to me but I can handle that, its the other one I can't stand. For some reason it makes me want to put anthrax on a tampax and slap him till he can't stand"

Randy laughed along with her, "I thought you and Dean were mightly close judging that you danced with him last night, seemed mighty cosy"

"Reality and fantasy are always different Randy"

They went silent for a few moments, "For what its worth I apologize for bringing up your dead boyfriend"

"All good man"

Randy wanted to press with the question burning in his head but he wasn't sure if he should, deciding against his better judgement he asked it anyway, whats the worst she could do. "No offense but you seem not that sad that he's gone"

Her silver eyes flashed dark for a moment before coming back to their natural gleam, "I'll always miss him, no one can hold a candle to Chase, but I've made peace with his death, besides he wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life crying over him. There are only two things Chase would want of me right now, be happy and kill the prick that killed him, and to honour him, I'll do just that"

Randy couldn't help it, he started to like her more and more as a person, at first it was because she was a pretty woman, and then it was because he knew that Dean Ambrose wanted her, but now she was a person that he wanted to know, she actually had some depth. Depth in a woman was hard to find, at least around the Divas it was, even Divas like Nattie and Tamina were boring (to him) Raven was anything but boring.

"You're really gonna kill him?"

Raven shrugged "It'll either be my sister or his brother, either way he's a dead man"

"I'll keep that in mind, never piss off Raven"

Raven snorted with laughter, "You are the first male to learn that fast, I apologize for saying you're slow"

"Tell you what, give me one dance and I'll forget that you called me slow"

The lift started to move again, their alone time came to an end faster than Raven wanted, she wasn't sure why but she liked sitting there talking to Randy, he wasn't as bad as the girls made out. The lift doors opened and before Raven could escape the Viper latched onto her wrist, "So will you give me one dance?"

"Alright." Raven gave in, "Next time we go out, you'll be the first to dance with me but right now you gotta let go of my wrist because you're causing my fingers to throb"

Randy instantly let go, still feeling bad about breaking her fingers. "Thank you"

"Welcome"

**A/N *True fact! A cockroach can live nine days without its head before starving to death! Anyways, how was that little chapter, and the next will have a little surprise and a plot twist (kinda) Onwards! **


	17. Blast from the past

**A/N **So not so much as a plot twist as I thought lol but a little of Raven's past comes to light and an angle that makes you wonder, ALSO, special star points go to BJ (thank you for your review!) who got the Eminem/Marvin Gaye reference! Onwards we go Tonto!

**Chapter 17 Blast from the past**

**Mid-afternoon, 1pm-ish**

Raven collapsed in the empty arena seats glad for a break, it had been non-stop go the moment she stepped into the arena, not that she minded, Raven had always been better working under pressure, she wasn't sure why but she just did. Raven glanced at the ring hoping that the two men didn't see her, one of them she hated and the other, well it was a conversation that she knew that she didn't want to have. Raven ignored them as they worked on their stupid promo, it was more talking that she didn't want to hear. Raven went over her form again, she apparently had to write down her theme music, her finishing move and some other crap that she didn't really pay attention too. Raven had it all written down and ready to go, there were only a few spaces free but that didn't really matter, at least not yet. She put her papers down and lent back against her seat, soon she would be back into it, going over her match with Aksana, she had it down but she doubted whether or not Aksana did, Raven didn't like her, she made that very clear. Her silver orbs shut for a moment, thinking back to that morning trapped in the death box with Randy, it wasn't as bad as she thought. At least she didn't get RKO'd through the floor, that would've put a serious damper on her debut plans. She also couldn't believe that she liked his company, she didn't usually enjoy company at the best of times, but Randy? Well it was different and she had no idea why.

"I thought it was you"

Raven opened one eye lazily, that bulky frame right in front of her leaning against the barricade, she sat up fully and opened both her eyes. "You thought right, well done" She gave him a very sarcastic thumbs up, a slight chuckle spreading across his face.

Brock Lesnar wondered how she would react to him speaking to her, last time they were in the same room, well it ended in a screaming match that saw Raven knocking Brock's partner to the floor.

"So" Brock pressed on wondering what else to say, Raven and himself got along ok, they weren't best buddies but they weren't exactly chomping at the bit to kill each other, at least Brock wasn't feeling that way, who knew with little miss psychopath.

"So. Still fucking my ex boyfriend's younger brother?" Raven asked pulling out her tobacco and zippo, Brock couldn't help but laugh again, trust Raven to be so black and white.

"Yeah. We're getting married in June"

"Congrats"

Brock let out a little noise, she had no idea if he was breathing or sighing but still a little noise came out. "He misses you, you know"

"Shame I can't say the same thing about Dylan"

Brock jumped over the barricade and sat near her, he would sit next to her but the last time he got close enough to her, she struck and for someone so tiny Brock could admit that she could swing. His broken nose was evidence enough of that.

"Dylan misses you Raven," Brock repeated making those soft eyes flash with raw hatred.

"Like I said, I can't say the same"

"You're really gonna be mad for the rest of your life?"

"No. Just for the rest of _his_ life" Raven snapped, "I'm funny like that Brock, on the day of my boyfriends funeral, his brother, your boyfriend blames me, excuse you, if I'm still pissed at that"

Brock let out another little noise before leaning back in the seat "He misses his best friend"

"Funny. I don't miss mine"

"I guess theres no point in asking then"

"Askin what?"

"I told Dyl that you're working here now, he asked me to ask you to come to the wedding, he wants you to be his best man, or woman rather. He would've asked Chase but" Brock trailed off, making Raven cut in in her usual blunt manner.

"Kinda hard seein as how Chase is dead"

This wasn't going as the Beast planned, not that he expected it too, Raven was just too stubborn for her own good. "Dylan is sorry you know, he was angry, of course he don't blame you for Chase's death"

Raven shook her head, she was starting to get mad now, "Even though all the facts could point the blame towards Dylan I never once blamed him, no I blamed the only person there was to blame, the fucker that killed him"

Brock took a weird risk and grasped her hand gently, "Just talk to him, send him a text or something, he misses you and you can say what you want I know somewhere inside you, you miss Dylan"

"You'd be wrong" Raven spat out taking her hand back, "Touch me again Brock, you're gonna regret it"

"You know Dylan always said the best thing to happen to Chase was you, Chase was on a collision course and accordin to Dyl, you saved him"

"And yet apparently I got him killed" Raven snapped standing up, tired of this conversation and tired of Brock Lesnar. "Tell him to make up his freakin mind, in the meantime I have to get the hell away from you before I punch you again"

Raven muttered angry insults as she lept over the barricade and made her way to the back, Dylan was the reason she no longer had friends, there was nothing her slutty sister could ever do to her that hurt as much as Dylan did.

**A/N How was that for a slice of fried gold! LOL Her past, the reason she doesn't have friends and Brock being gay, hows that for a plothole! Later on, should Raven forgive her old friend? But in the meantime, there is more to come! Onwards we go Tonto! **


	18. Shield-a-licious debut

**Chapter 18 Shield-a-licious debut**

**Showtime;**

Raven waited behind the curtain allowing herself to forget all that had happened during the day, the only thing she retained was her debut and breathing, it was now all she knew how to do. It explained why she jumped slightly when her father tapped her on the shoulder, "How you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. Just hope everything goes to plan"

"Is it your plan you're working from?"

"Yeah"

"Then it'll be fine, I've never seen a plan of yours fail, except for that one time and you got a nail through your hand"

"Yeah that was kinda bad" Raven agreed as Aksana joined them, speaking her usual trash in her native tongue. Shawn wanted to tell the young Diva that Raven could understand her, but he didn't. She would learn that soon enough. Raven was competing under what had been hyped as the 'New Blood Initative' it was her explaination as to why she was on RAW at all. Raven had to compete in three 'New Blood' matches in order to 'win' her contract. She knew she would win, Aksana wasn't on her wrestling level and that was coming from her father and uncle, so Raven took their word for it. Aksana finally shut her mouth as her name was called, Shawn however looked to Raven's trench coat, she hadn't worn it in so long it reminded him the only reason she wore it in the first place, when she wanted to hide something. In this case, her ring gear.

"What have you got on under that?" Shawn asked hoping to hell that Raven wasn't naked, that was possible given her once bitter rivarly with clothing. As much as certain people would love to see her naked, he didn't want to see that and he didn't want the world to see it either.

"My ring gear" Raven replied as her music came on. _Six am; This is gonna hurt_. It was well fitting for the small psychopath. "Gotta go, wish me luck!"

Shawn could only hope that Raven didn't get herself into any kind of trouble that she wouldn't be able to recover from.

The rush of the crowd echoed over her as she walked towards the ring, she was very tempted to do a mocking Aj Lee skip but she decided against it, she just wanted to get into the ring and compete. Trying to ease the sudden onslaught of pain in her hand, Raven ducked under the bottom rope and entered the ring, as soon as she in that same calming overtook her body and she couldn't feel anything except that eerie calm, once again she was home. Raven calmly un-popped the buttons to her trench coat, she swore as soon as it was off she could hear her father having a brain aneurism, underneath the black coat she had on her polka dot lingerie, everything straining against the little peices of material. She was always told to wrestle in what you find comfy, other than her birthday suit, her polka dot lingerie was the next best thing. It was like her second skin. Around her tiny hips were those ever present knife shief, she wasn't letting those again, she could hear her father's second aneurism as the bell sounded.

Raven couldn't hear anything but the bell and that voice in her skull, now it was time to crush and destroy. Her tiny arms flew around the other girls shoulders, Raven forced her back into the corner, the ref got between them breaking the count. Raven grabbed those black locks and pulled her from the corner, straight into her clothesline, the pain in her fingers was nothing now, she couldn't feel them, she was too busy stomping away at Aksana and occasionally choking her with her boot. Raven grabbed the pretty black locks again, forcing her to her feet just to bury her knee deep in her guts. Aksana let out a deep pained grunt, holding her belly. Wrestling was never soft, she knew that but Raven was actually hitting harder than most people and Aksana wasn't sure if she should even try fighting back, Raven knee'd her gut again before slamming her knee into her temple. A two count was all she got and Raven had to admit that Aksana had some sort of fighter inside her, most people didn't kick out after a knee like that to the temple. People kept making their noise, it was dull in Raven's ears, she could barely make it out, she was too focused on trying to keep Aksana down. Aksana was pulled to her feet earning a few straight hands from Raven, at the last second Aksana dodged and Raven found herself on the canvas for the first time in the match, her left shoulder rolling off the canvas so fast she could feel the heat licking her elbow. Now it was Aksana that had the upper hand, throwing her strikes and jabs, Raven let the dizzy spell pass as Aksana crawled around, that long leg came for her face and Raven just barely dodged it, pulling Aksana for a roll-up. Again the beauty from Lithuania kicked out. Raven however had had enough playing cat and mouse with the bitch, Raven wriggled herself up, very tempted to use her father's superkick but she didn't. Instead she moved her body around until Aksana was set up for a russian legsweep, Raven wrenched the girls head back and placed a well meaning kiss on her lips, the kiss of death, before planting Aksana face first onto the harsh canvas. People got louder but all Raven could hear was the three slaps that the ref laid out, the bell sounded pulling her back to here and now.

"Here is your winner, Venom!"

Now they got louder, chanting her name. She couldn't help but laugh, that was about to change. Raven slid out from the ring and pulled up the cover, looking for something destructive, Aksana still laid out on the mat. Raven found what she was looking for, the blue crowbar given to her by her sister. Raven got back into the ring, holding her crowbar proudly, waving it around like a magic wand. Her body seemed lighter now, flouncing around without a care in the world, her father had a third aneurism the moment Raven swung that vicious blue metal, the scream flooded out of Aksana as Raven kept smacking her knee with the bar. Raven could only laugh in delight, this was alot more fun than she remembered, again she hit Aksana making the commentators screech at her, the fans jumping in their seats. Raven placed her crowbar in Aksana's knee joint before slamming it as hard as she could against the mat. Now the tears she cried were real, something had popped and all Raven could do was laugh. Taking out her crowbar she waved it proudly to the crowd, she couldn't tell if they were booing or cheering, not that it mattered, she had hurt the slut that had called her man trash, she deserved it. The refs and trainers helped Aksana out of the ring as Raven still flounced happily with her blue metal.

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield_.

Raven didn't see this part coming, figures that idiot Brad Maddox wouldn't tell her the full story, now she had three Shield members making their way towards her. She couldn't help but clutch her crowbar tighter. Michael Cole and King now changed their minds about her, despite what she just did, she didn't deserve this 'slaughter' the Shield were about to deliver. Raven merely watched, her back to the entrance way, Seth got up on her left, Roman on her right and right in front her, Dean Ambrose. They waited like hungry sharks for her strike, throwing each other looks wondering who would strike first. Raven let the insane grin come over her face, slowly she pointed her finger gun at Dean and took a shot, laughing madly she rolled out from the ring as the Shield finally decided to get in the ring. They stared at her as she waved that bar to music only she could hear, all in all it was a good night for Raven, she won her match and hurt a slut. It could've always gone the other way. Hopefully her father had finished having his aneurisms.


	19. Oops, my hand slipped

**Chapter 19 Oops, my hand slipped**

"I cannot look in her in the face ever again" Kaitlyn moaned as Raven came in the door, Kaitlyn quickly turned away.

"Who can't you look at?" Raven asked flopping down on the bench, her lingerie still straining and now caked in sweat, still she was happy with how that went. It didn't even matter that the Shield showed up, she would deal with it eventually.

"You. Kaitlyn was looking at your boobs for the entire match"

"Aj!"

"What?" Aj looked at her friend innocently, "You were, I'm pretty sure you were drooling"

Raven couldn't help but shoot the embarassed Kaitlyn a smirk, Kaitlyn just wanted Aj to be quiet but the small Diva's champ just wouldn't be quiet, apparently she was helping.

"Katy you are a lesbian, it's ok to look at girls and even though I'm not that way, I can admit that Rae is hot"

"Thanks Aj" Raven laughed "Kaitlyn, I'll tell you what, I'll over look you starin at my boobs if you overlook me staring at yours"

"You were staring at my boobs?"

Raven let out a little chuckle, "Only a little"

"So Rae, impressive debut, why am I not shocked that you hurt someone?" Nattie grinned at her friend,

"Well she deserved it, besides I think I showed some serious restraint on my part"

"How long do you think it'll take Shawn to track you down and give you some harsh words"

"Not long Nattie"

"Raven! Are you in there!?"

"Told you" Raven grinned at her friend "Yeah oldman, I'm in here"

Shawn burst in making the other half dressed girls shriek and cover themselves. "What the hell was that!?" Shawn thundered ignoring the girls to all extent.

"What?"

"That!"

"What?" Raven asked again, only serving to annoy Shawn more and more.

"Your debut!"

"Oh, I think that went rather swimingly, don't you?"

"You beat a girl with a crowbar and put her on the injured list!" Shawn was getting more and more frustrated, his face had gone red and his hands flailed around as though they help make his point.

"Yeah, she deserved it"

"Wanna explain how?" Shawn snapped finally putting his hands down.

"She insulted Chase. There are only two things you need to know in order to survive me, don't get between me and the ring and don't insult Chase. I think I showed some great restraint on my part"

Shawn wasn't about to admit it, but she had showed some serious restraint on her part considering what happened to the last girl that insulted Chase. Poor girl would never be the same again.

"You were out there in your lingerie!" Shawn was back to his angry yelling and waving hands.

"You said to me and I quote, wear what you feel comfy in but for the love of God girl, at least make it clothing. Lingerie is clothin, last I checked"

"And then the Shield come out" "Hey thats not my fault. You think I control what the Shield does? If I controlled the Shield, Roman would be in a dress, Seth would pick one hair colour and Dean would be dead, well not dead but the hell away from me"

Shawn let out a sigh, "I guess there ain't much I can do about it now"

"No, but I'll tell you what, when I see the Shield, which will be about five minutes, I'll make sure to ask them why they came out"

"Raven please don't start a fight with the Shield"

"I'm not gonna start anythin, I just wanna know, like everyone else, why the hell they came out after my match"

Shawn let out another sigh, "Raven I know that ninety-nine percent of the brawls you get into, you win" "Damn straight" "But I don't think even you could overcome the Shield"

Raven couldn't help but snort in laughter, "The only thing they have against me is the fact that they're bigger than me, I'm faster than Rollins, I'm more insane than Ambrose and I can be a fuckload of scarier than Roman, oh and FYI thats not my ego, thats just fact and you know it"

"Just promise me that you will at least give them a warning before you go all Iziah on them"

"Yeah alright then"

"Thank you" Shawn gave her a kiss on the temple before leaving. He popped his head back in and glanced at Nattie, "Hey Nattie"

"Dad" Raven warned making Shawn snap out of it, sometimes with so many pretty girls and his girl being away, he forgot himself.

"Sorry" Shawn apologized leaving the room for good.

"What was that about?" Nattie asked as Raven began to get undressed, Kaitlyn blushed again turning away, Aj giggled softly at her friend. Kaitlyn could be so shy at times.

"He does that" Raven shrugged stretching out her arms, "Kaitlyn? Feel free to stare, you wouldn't be the first, although you're probably smart enough to know not to touch 'em"

Kaitlyn laughed turning her head back but still decided to keep her eyes off the tattooed beauty's breasts. Once she was dressed, everything seemed to back to normal, well normal enough considering Raven was in the room.

"Are you really gonna talk to the Shield?" Nattie asked as Raven tied her long hair back, Shawn was right, Raven was very good at brawling, she had been brawling since she was thirteen, but like Shawn, Nattie worred that her friend was about to bite off more than she could chew.

"Well I ain't gonna find out what the hell they wanted by sittin here, unless one of ya'll know?"

They didn't say anything making Raven's mind up, "My point exactly, now if you'll excuse me, I gots to talk to the Shield"

On her way towards the Shield, she could only hope that they were back by now, she had given them long enough.

"Raven!"

She had to stop, well she didn't have too, but she did anyways. "Randy"

"Just wanted to say, impressive debut"

"Thanks"

"And I really enjoyed the ring gear" Randy winked before letting her continue on her way. She had to laugh at that, apparently Kaitlyn wasn't the only one that liked her choice of ring-gear. Raven wasn't trying to do anything but remain comfortable, but if it worked, she wasn't gonna complain.

She was more surprised that when she knocked on the Shield locker room door, they answered. All three of them, together, it was like the simple action needed all three of them to complete it.

"I take it there was a reason you three decided to come out after my match?"

Raven asked point blank, she didn't like the way Dean was staring at her, "Guess I wanted to see the polka-dots up close"

"You know they have this great new feature on cell phones Dean, its called the zoom button"

"What?" Now they were lost again,

"Well I assume you took some sort of image or video of my ring gear seeing as how you liked it so much"

Dean pulled out his phone, loading up a video, "Oh look, I do" He showed it to her, it was a thirty second clip of her bending under the rope to get in, the best view down her shirt.

"Hey, can I have a look at that?" Raven asked taking it off him without waiting for an answer, she took it out of his hand and looked at it in interest. "Yeah that is very well captured" Raven suddenly smashed it against the wall as hard she could, breaking it into peices, "Oops, look what happend" Raven let it fall to the ground, the three men were still in shock, just when they thought they knew what she was thinking, she turned around and did something that no normal person would do, at least not to a Shield guy.

Her black boot stomped on it, making sure it was forever un-usuable.

"Sorry about that Dean, my hand slipped and then my boot slipped. Take the warning" Raven grinned before leaving them alone before they resumed normal functions and put her through the wall.

"What warning!?" Seth shouted after her, curious about a warning that he was sure they didn't even get.

"Next time it's your face!" Raven called back, she wasn't dumb enough to think that she got away with it, no she knew their payback was coming, she would be ready, well as ready as she could be. Raven couldn't help it, she was getting excited at the prospect of a brand new 'Revenge' game being started, it had been a while since she had played. She missed it as much as she missed Dylan, not that she would admit to that.


	20. Forgiveness & a studded bra

**Chapter 20 Forgiveness & a studded bra**

Ever since her debut which was a whole three hours ago now, Raven's phone hadn't stopped ringing, her sister's, her friends, her cousins and so on and so fourth, they all wanted to know what the hell was going on, even though Raven thought that was pretty obvious. She had sent out a mass text to everyone in her phonebook saying what the deal was, it still hadn't silenced her phone though, after a while Raven decided that not answering it was the best policy. She wanted to smash it like she did Dean's phone but she didn't, Raven had a tendency to smash her phone whenever she got sick of it, this was the longest time she had kept a phone without breaking it, that record was only two months, she didn't want to wreck it. Not yet anyways. Raven got to her room and threw down her gear, usually the Divas had to share with each other, it was her Grand-father's way of keeping costs down, after what she did to Aksana and the rumors running wild about what she did to the Shield, not one of them, not even Tamina or Nattie, wanted to share with her. Raven didn't take it personally, it meant she got a room to herself and didn't have to spend the night with people talking about things she had no interest in. Besides, it also meant she didn't have to share with the Bella twins, a fate worse than hell in her opinion. Raven jumped on the bed and let the soft matress relax her body for a moment, it wasn't as good as her water bed but it was pretty darn close. Her phone went off again making her groan, why must people call her every ten seconds? Did they not know that she was tired or at the very least not in the mood for talking to anyone. The caller ID said 'Unknown', her curious nature got the better of her, clicking it on she bit the bullet and said hello.

"Hey girl! How are you! Saw your debut, very nicely done!"

The evil venom came to the surface, she ignored how long it took, "You have some balls to call me Dylan"

"That's what Brock says!"

Raven bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh, sometimes it was hard to stay mad at Dylan, no matter what he said, he just had this way of warming you up and make you want to forgive him, "Thanks for the imagery, are we done?"

"Rae I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said"

"Is that all Dylan?"

"You know I'm getting married, Brocky told me that you weren't interested in being my best woman"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called him Brocky. No. I'm not, I think its the whole 'You're the reason he's dead Rae, if it wasn't for you, Chase would be alive' thing"

"Raven, you know I didn't mean that, I was upset. Of course I don't blame you, if it wasn't for you he wouldn't of been alive to begin with, he would've died alot sooner"

Raven let out a long, tired grunt of annoyance, truth was she had wanted to forgive Dylan for the longest time, she had missed his friendship, she always said lovingly, his utter gayness made him the perfect friend, well except his bra fetish, she wondered if 'Brocky' knew about that, she picked not.

"If I forgive you will it make this phonecall end any faster?"

"Uh, yah! But I want your forgiveness because you forgive me, or because you missed my utter gayness"

Raven let herself laugh, "Fine Dyl-bert, I miss you and you are forgiven. Happy now?"

Dylan let out a long trill of happiness making Raven hold the phone away from her ear, she had forgotten how 'trilly' he could be gay. She could hear him clapping his hands in joy, "Yay! Now to my wedding, will you be my best woman?"

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"If you wanna"

"No I don't fucking want too"

Dylan laughed again "Alright girl, calm your farm! No dresses, but you have to wear a bra"

"Does Brock know that you have this bra fetish?"

"Yes he does, you know what he bought me last anniversary? A studded bra, it looks so pretty"

"Do I even want to know why you have this fascination with bras? Cause its really weird Dylan"

"No, the weird part is, he was wearing it at the time"

Raven couldn't help it, she burst out laughing, the thought of the beast in a studded bra was too much, it just made her even more glad that she had forgiven Dylan, even if the imagery would only get worse.

"And then we had great sex"

"Ew!" Raven shut her eyes trying to get rid of the bad images but they were there to stay.

"Sorry but it had to be said." Dylan laughed "Alright, now back to my wedding, now I want your ideas on what I should wear and how to decorate, for my wedding I want something elegant yet simple"

Dylan went on to great lenths about his wedding making Raven interrupt, "Aren't you forgetting someone? It's Brock's wedding too, you're not marrying yourself Dyl"

"Well I did try, but apparently there are laws against that"

Knowing Dylan, he did try that, gay or not those Morgan boys had egos bigger than her father, and that was pretty huge at the best of times.

"Dylan I love you but I'm tired, I really wanna get some sleep"

"Alright grumpy-pants but I'll ring you tomorry so you better answer"

"Or what? You'll steal my bra?"

"Yes. Girls always have nice bra's, well except the lacy stuff, thats just slutty"

"Ok, I'm going now, bye-bye Dylan"

"But we're ok?"

"Yes Dylan, we're ok, now get back to your wedding and leave me to sleep"

"Nighty-night Ravey-girl"

"Night Dyl-bert"

Raven fell asleep pretty easily that night, she wasn't sure if it was the tiredness or just happiness that she had her best friend back. She decided it was both.


	21. Setting limits & green jello

**Chapter 21 Setting limits & green jello**

The next morning Raven was hit with that familiar deja-vu, in a lift with the Viper, only it was still moving and it didn't feel like it was about to suddenly stop, she hoped not, already she was missing the ring.

"Morning Raven"

"Mornin Randy, how are you?"

"Good and yourself"

Raven shrugged, loose curls falling off her shoulder, "Pretty much the same really, missin the ring though, is that normal?"

"Yeah pretty much." Randy laughed "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"If you mean lunch as in eating food and with you, you mean your company where your pants don't come off, then sure"

"What else could it mean?"

"Could mean alot of things Randy, but if you just want some company while you eat, sure count me in, I feel like green jello"

"Green jello?"

"Yeah, I ain't had it in a while, so some green jello would hit the spot right about now"

Randy laughed again "I'll see you about midday then?"

"Lookin forward to it"

The thing was, Raven actually looking forward to having lunch with him, she wasn't quite sure why but she was.

After she had dumped her stuff in the locker room and used up her ring minutes, Raven decided to do some walking around the building, she hadn't heard or seen from the Shield, in a moment of stupidity, she thought that they were gonna let this one go, when she saw Dean stalking his way up to her all on his lonesome, she knew that they hadn't let it go.

"Mornin Dean"

"Morning yourself Sunshine" Dean cooed, clicking his fingers and like flashes of magic, she was trapped with the Shield, Seth held her right arm, his boot on his right foot, Roman on the other side holding down the same limbs, she truely was caught, at least they had covered their bases and were taking her as a serious enemy.

"Well this ain't good, unless this how you people say hello" Raven got out, she still had one more trick up her sleeve but of course they would overlook it, people always did. "Didn't think you people would resort to this kind of trap"

Dean let out a chuckle, sweeping a stray finger down her face, "It doesn't take three of us to take you down, but from what I've heard it would take the three of us to _keep_ you down"

"Yeah pretty much, did you have a point to this Dean or is this just mindless jibba-jabba?" Raven laughed at herself, "Jibba-jabba, such a funny word. Sorry, I'm being rude, do go on"

"You know Raven, I did some reading up about you, you're quite the interesting bit of meat"

"Whoa! Hold the phone Jack! _You_ can read? Seriously? Wow, thats a shocker, I always thought you were too stupid to read"

Roman gave her a hard shake, he all ready told Dean that he wouldn't hit her, a hard shake wouldn't hurt her though,

"And now I'm dizzy, thanks for that Roman"

He shook her again purely because he liked seeing wobble, it was like watching a plate of jelly during an earthquake.

"You broke my phone"

"Yeah I did."

"Any reason?"

She thought that was pretty clear, obviously not. "I don't know why I broke it, I don't know why I enjoyed it, I don't know why I'd do it again"

"Well since you broke my phone, I'm gonna break something of yours"

"Sounds fair"

Dean's greedy eyes travelled to her shirt, "And since you keep everything down that delicious chest of yours, I guess theres only one place to start looking"

"Firstly, thank you for the compliment, as weird as it is, I agree, my tits are quite delicious, and secondly if you do what I think you're about to do, be prepared to lose your arm Dean. Or at least a chunk of it"

With his friends holding her in place, Dean didn't see how this would end badly for him, she was practically at his mercy, there was nothing she could do. The moment his hand vanished down her shirt, he regretted it, Raven turned her head and sank her teeth deep into his arm, refusing to let go until she had taken a chunk of Dean with her. Roman and Seth grabbed her hair, trying to yank her off but she held on, Dean smacked her in the temple in desperation, anything to stop the pain rattling up his arm, Raven just growled sinking her white teeth in deeper, skin broke and blood oozed onto her mouth like a sweet poison, ripping her mouth off the blood flowed freer, it poured down his arm and onto the floor, her mouth was covered in blood like a kid that had just devoured a whole chocolate bar in one go, Dean was bleeding alot, his hands frantically trying to cover the wound. Raven laughed like an insane mad-woman, her fingers trailing around her mouth in pure joy. She pointed that finger gun at Dean and took another shot, still laughing she took herself back to the Diva's locker room.

"What the hell happened this time?" Tamina asked as soon as Raven had opened the door, the blood of Dean Ambrose still caked her mouth, it was her trophy (for the moment) she wasn't about to wipe it off.

"What makes you think somethin happened?"

"Your mouth is caked in blood"

Raven laughed again "Yeah. I bit Dean Ambrose"

"You bit him?" Sadly this wasn't new to Tamina, when Raven was trapped with no way out, she would bite, it was what her friend called 'the last line of defence'

"Yeah. In my defence, he deserved it, he stuck his hand down my shirt"

"Why did he put his hand down your shirt?"

"He was lookin for my phone"

"Why?"

"He wanted to break it"

"Why?"

"Cause last night I broke his"

"Why?"

"He had a video of me on it,"

Tamina decided not to ask anymore questions, knowing Raven the questioning could take a while. "I still can't believe you bit him, seriously, you couldn't of just kung-fu-kicked him in the head."

"Kinda hard when you have people holding down your limbs"

Tamina shook her head as Shawn and Hunter came into the room, trust Raven to make enemies faster than the speed of light.

"Raven explain to me why Dean Ambrose has your teeth marks in his arm"

"Because Dad, he put his hand down my shirt, so I bit him. I would've kicked him but he had Seth and Roman holding me in place, last line of defence and all that"

Shawn had had enough, "Alright young lady that is it. You are to march yourself right up to the Shield and apologize for all you have done, you are to stay there until you have made it right and I'm assured that nothing else is going to happen between you and the Shield"

"Can I at least punch them if they be douches?"

"Only once" Hunter cut in, he agreed with his brother, this needed to end and now.

"Hunter!"

"You've got to set limits Shawn"

"You are not hitting them, now go and apologize"

"Dad!" "Now! Young lady, I gave you orders, now go"

Raven stomped her foot in frustration, typical that her defence wasn't taken as it was, he had pretty much molested her and yet she was the one in trouble.

"You don't have to apologize for biting him Rae, just for breaking his phone and threatening them"

"Well I guess thats a little better"

"Go!"

"I'm goin oldman, I hear you"

Instead of going to apologize to the Shield, Raven went and sat in the arena. The Shield could wait, besides they would still be pretty mad so going to them now would only be a stupid mistake and she had always promised herself that she would try not to make anymore stupid mistakes. Her body lent back in her seat, her silver eyes closing, all she thought about was the ring and all the moves she had in her aresnal, even when she wasn't moving, she was thinking about ways to get better. She had to be better than perfect. Anything beyond that wasn't acceptable to her.

"You better of had your rabies shot" Dean snarled at her landing in the chair beside her, his Shield friends no where to be seen.

"I don't have rabies Dean" Raven opened her eyes, her silver eyes landing on the white bandage splattered with blood, thankfully the blood around her mouth had been wiped off. "But you should know last year, I became one of the infected"

He just looked at her blankly, not knowing what the hell that even meant.

"_Resident Evil_" Raven said hoping that that would get it through. He still looked at her blankly,

"Zombies"

"You're a zombie?"

"Yeah. So be weary of that"

"Does this mean I'll become a zombie?"

"Yeah pretty much"

To her surprised amusement, Dean cheered like his goal in life had been accomplished. "Sweet! I've always wanted to be either a wrestler or a zombie, now I'm both, this is awesome"

Raven had to laugh "Well mission accomplished Dean, well done"

"I think we should just let bygones be bygones,"

Raven's smile vanished, she wasn't quite sure why but she didn't believe that he wanted to bury the hatchett, however she figured she should at least give them the benifit of the doubt, after all she had built a bridge with Randy, why couldn't she at least try with the Shield, and it wasn't even Seth and Roman (really) it was just Dean, and if she turned out to be wrong, she always had that ace up her sleeve.

"You really want to build a bridge?"

Dean shrugged, "I really can't take another biting, the first one hurt like fuck, don't wanna repeat that anytime soon"

"Alright, I guess we can try the bridge building, you start at one end and I'll meet you in the middle"

"Sounds like a plan Rae"

"Raven? You ready?" Randy asked coming out the curtain, not liking that she was having a 'friendly' conversation with Dean Ambrose, last he checked they hated each other, why the hell were they talking?

"Sure" Raven got up and jumped over the barrier,

"You're going for lunch with Randy?" Dean asked shooting the Viper evil looks, Raven seemed to not notice.

"Yeah, I feel like jello. I ain't had it in a while, last thing I had to eat was your arm and that didn't taste very nice"

"Possibly because it wasn't cooked" Dean supplied jokingly, still shooting death glares at Randy.

"I'll keep that in mind Dean" Raven winked at him, "C'mon Randy, I want to get jello before I lose the urge for it"

Randy shot a victorious grin at Dean, that round went to Randy.

It wouldn't last, Dean would make sure of that. The game for the fair maiden was just beginning.


	22. Green jello & death

**Chapter 22 Green jello & death**

Raven crashed down in her seat feeling slightly more lazy, she was meant to be training but she reasoned that she needed to eat as well and she did say to Randy that they could have lunch together, unlike her twin, Raven always tried to keep her word. Raven wasn't surprised that instantly a waitress came over, flirting with Randy and ignoring her. She took Randy's order, puffing her chest out and smiling like a giddy school girl,

"Hey" Raven interrupted just as the girl was about to leave, the waitress looked at her annoyed, "Yeah, I'm here too and if you don't mind, I would like something to eat"

"Sorry I didn't see you there" She said with that fake niceness that made Raven want to punch her.

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy trying to whore your way into his pants," Raven said just as nicely, "If you're done with that I would like to order"

Randy tried not to laugh, Raven could make anyone squirm it seemed.

"What can I get you?"

"Green jello please"

She marked it down and gave Raven another sarcastic grin before fleeing. Raven shook her head and slumped back in her seat.

"Stupid whores, you'd think I could spend one day without one being around"

"Well you certainly put her in her place Raven"

"She's lucky I didn't do it with my fist"

Randy laughed again "You're a very angry young lady aren't you?"

"Only when people press the wrong buttons"

"That seems to be alot"

"Well between whores, people trying to stop my debut, broken fingers and taking a chunk outta Ambrose, I guess I can't be blamed for re-acting"

"Who broke your fingers?"

Raven smirked "I dunno, I didn't catch his name but I'll tell you when I find him, I may punch him again, I have a feeling I've done it before so a second time shouldn't be that hard"

The waitress came back with their orders, Randy and his burger got a huge sinful smile, while Raven and her jelly got a mean scowl.

"Yeah, not givin you a tip, except maybe put down the fork every now and then, you might lose weight"

She gave an angry snort and stomped her way back to her boss, no doubt to tell on Raven about her rudeness. As long as she got to finish her jelly, Raven didn't quite care.

Raven picked up her spoon and started to eat,

"So Raven, would you like some ice-cream with that?" He couldn't help but tease her, last he checked jelly was the food children liked best. A grown woman eating jelly just seemed weird to him. He wasn't even sure why.

"If I could eat ice-cream Randy, I'd have it by the truck load"

"You can't eat ice-cream?"

Raven shrugged, "Can't eat alot of foods, picky system, I'm lucky I can eat jelly"

"Never come between a woman and her jelly" Randy laughed making that beautiful smile come out,

"Exactly, see you get it"

After Randy had let the first taste of the burger burrow down his throat, his peircing blue eyes took her in fully, all down her slender arms were tattoos, they looped around her wrists and down to her fingertips, from what he saw due to her ring attire, they were everywhere, the front and backs of her limbs, down her chest hiding only to resurface on her belly, he thought his work was impressive but her's, well it took a lot of dedication and time, it also meant a fuck-load of pain and recovery.

"I take it there's a reason you're starin at me so hardcore Randy" Raven said quite pleasantly as she finished off the last of her jelly, it had hit the spot more than she realised, she just hoped that it didn't decide to make it's appearance again in reverse. Food never looked good coming up, it was always better looking going in.

"What's with the tattoos?"

"What's with yours?"

"Is everything a fight with you?"

Raven shrugged, "I've been fightin since I was eight years old, guess it's just habit by now"

Randy wanted to press but it was quite obvious that he shouldn't, it was something that she would or could share later on.

"My tattoos are personal"

"Yeah I see that, thats why they're on your skin where everyone can see 'em"

Randy couldn't help but laugh "The meaning is personal, people can look and admire them but the meaning personal, its for me to know and no-one to find out"

"Fair enough."

"What about yours?"

Raven flexed out one of her tiny arms, she was covered in so many tattoos that he couldn't even tell what colour her skin was originally, it was her face (which was tattoo free) that gave it away. "This, is twenty-four years of livin, everythin in my life that has held some sort of meanin to me is somewhere on my skin in ink"

Randy looked at the husky dog in it's tree branch situated by her shoulder. "The husky dog means what?"

"It means that I'm secretly a wolf-dog" Raven laughed her eyes shining, "The wolf dog on my shoulder is the first dog I ever had, his name was Demon, he was a loverly dog, sadly we had to put him down, he developed cancer in his organs and arthritus in his hind legs, I had him for some good years, he was my protector"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Randy's eyes scoured over the other tattoos on her tiny body, wanting to ask about all of them, usually when a woman talked, he pretended to listen, Raven however, well he could spend a while listening to rabbit on. He wasn't even sure why.

"They all have a meaning? All of them? You didn't get some just cause you like the picture?"

Raven shook her head, "Nope, these are gonna be on me forever, I want my memories cemented on my skin so when I'm alone at the resthome with no visitors, at least I'll have something to look back on with joy and happiness"

"I don't think you'll end up alone in a resthome"

"I never thought I'd be in a nuthouse either, but plans change" Raven smiled as her cellphone started to ring, her eyes flicked to Randy apologetically, "Sorry, do you mind? If I don't he won't go away"

"Go for it" Randy picked up his forgotten burger while she clicked 'Talk'

"Hello?" "Hey Dylan, I am good and you?" "I thought so, hey can I call you back later? I'm in the middle of lunch" "Yes with another person" "Yes, its a guy Dylan" "Ew, that is disgustin! I would never bend over!" Raven let out a laugh "Yeah alright Dylan, bye-bye now. Yes, I love you too."

Randy suddenly became even more interested, it looked as though he and Dean had some competition, Raven already had a boyfriend, Randy knew from experience that long distance relationships didn't last too long, it was now just a matter of Randy being the one Raven cries too when it all goes belly-up, he was going to make sure that it was him she came too.

"He's a lucky man" Randy found himself saying when she put her phone back down her chest.

"Who?"

"Guy on your phone"

Raven just looked at him wondering how exactly Dylan was lucky simply for calling her, then it clicked, Randy thought she and Dylan were more than friends. Raven couldn't help herself, she started laughing so hard she almost fell off her seat.

"Sorry" Raven managed to breathe, trying to calm down. "Dylan isn't my boyfriend Randy, he's my friend. And he's gay"

That threw the Viper, he wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that Dylan was gay or the fact that Raven actually had a friend. "Think I'm more shocked that you have a friend"

Raven slapped him playfully, "Ha-ha, remind me when the revolution comes, you're the first to be shot"

"What?"

"This may be hard to believe Randy, but I'm a pacifist, I don't believe in war but when the revolution comes I will have to destroy you all, however I have a list of people that I'll keep around, I was going to add your name to that list but now I don't think so"

"Is there anyway I can get back on the list?"

"Yeah quit starin at my chest every two seconds"

Randy let his gaze fall to her chest again making it blatantly obvious where his eyes were, "No deal"

Raven just shook her head, men were going to stare, she couldn't exactly stop them from doing that but touching was a different matter, so if Randy wanted to look then she wasn't going to try and stop him.

Randy enjoyed her company all the way back to the arena, talking about mindless crap and how their love for the ring started,

"Raven! There you are!"

"Here I am Dad, although I'm pretty sure I told you where I would be. Didn't I?"

Shawn ignored that and Randy to his fullest extent, "You're late for your photoshoot"

"I have a photoshoot? First I was told"

Shawn tried not to groan in annoyance, Raven knew damnwell she had a shoot to get too, he knew she knew because when he told her, it started an hour long rant about having to pose for no good reason, not to mention she wasn't very photogenic (Raven's opinion) "Rae, you have to do a shoot, now go"

"Alright, calm your farm, I'm going" Raven huffed "Wait! What ever shall I wear?"

"Go!" Shawn barked at her making her jump slightly in her spot.

"I'm goin!" Raven shouted, it was clear as day that a photoshoot was the last thing she wanted to do.

Randy bid goodbye to Shawn and went to find Dean Ambrose, Randy knew that Dylan was her gay friend but there was no reason why Dean had to know that too.


	23. Sweeps of repeativeness

**Chapter 23 Sweeps of repeativeness**

By the time Raven was done with her photoshoot (which greatly annoyed her but had to admit that she liked the outcome) she headed back to the Diva's locker room to get changed for her match, which was up very soon. Tonight she was facing Alicia Fox, the leggy Diva had spent time with her going over the match, the two of them had it down but that didn't mean that Raven didn't have anything else planned, only difference was, Raven would take it a little easier on Alicia, she seemed perfectly nice and hadn't said two words to Raven outside the match, Raven liked her more and more. Raven banged into Seth Rollins on her way to the locker room, she said sorry but she wasn't even sure if he heard her, he was staring at her like he just suddenly realised that the company had a new Diva.

She waved a hand in front of his face, "Seth? You there? Hellew?"

Seth shook himself, it was her eyes, along the outsides was black eyeliner, the lashes made longer thanks to mascara, they made her eyes pop out, she looked totally different with a bit of make-up, prettier even, not that she needed help with that.

"Sorry. You look um" "Yeah I know, a twit" Raven rolled her eyes, she wasn't usually the type to wear make-up, she just didn't see a point.

"I was actually going to say really pretty" Seth wasn't shy why he was suddenly all nervous-like, or why he couldn't stop staring at her eyes, it held him like a catchy tune or a train wreck, you want to look away but you can't help but stay and stare.

Raven smiled gently making his heart pop a little more, "Thank you. That's very nice of you to say" She gently touched his arm making a fire spread like never before.

"I'll see you later Seth, I'm gonna get ready for the show"

Seth couldn't help but stare after her for a moment, he couldn't help himself, she was a pretty girl after all, one that didn't look straight through him like a bit of trash.

"Well that was weird" Raven annouced crashing into the locker room, Eva Marie squealed clutching her clothes to her chest, "Oh grow up Red, we're all girls here" Raven rolled her eyes, "Seriously it was weird"

"What was?" Nattie asked as Raven began pulling stuff out of her locker.

"I was just talkin to Seth and he called me pretty, seriously weird"

"Raven you are pretty"

"Pretty ugly" Eva Marie sneered at her,

"Yeah cause I ain't heard that before" Raven rolled her eyes again, "Here's a question, where is my ring gear?"

Raven kept rifling through the metal but only came up with her hoodie and a pair of socks, "Seriously, where is my ring gear"

Eva Marie smirked at her but keeping her lips closed.

"All right Red, start talkin" Raven pulled up a knife and pointing the tip at the taller Diva, like others before her Eva Marie didn't believe that Raven would actually have the guts to use it, boy was she wrong.

"You won't use that on me Raven"

"Try tellin that to Nikki's hand, or Dean's arm" Raven put the tip right at her throat, "Last chance, start talkin"

Eva Marie didn't have to say anything because the Bella's came in, Nikki in Raven's ring gear. Raven put her knife away, "Are you seriously wearin my ring gear?"

Nikki giggled as she did a little twirl in the showy lingerie, "Well us girls share everything and since we're on first, I thought I'd wear it, then when you wear it the fans won't feel as sick because they have the image of me wearing it"

Raven looked to Tamina and Nattie, "Did that even make sense? Seriously?"

"Actually I'll take it off Raven, after all I wouldn't want to look like a trashy whore"

Raven let out a little laugh "Did she just call me a trashy whore?"

"Yeah she did" Tamina grabbed Nattie, Aj and Kaitlyn and pulled them back, Raven usually didn't react well to the whore reference.

"Yeah cause I ain't heard that before" Raven shook her head, "Seriously, there's two of you, can't you come up with somethin original? Seriously, is it too much to ask for an original insult? Man, I feel like I've heard all the insults in the world and nothin shocks me anymore, which is a shame really, I like surprises" Raven turned her smile back to Nikki, "I won't mention the fact that you had to pin the bra so it would fit your bust and I won't point out the fact that the bottoms are straining because you're too fat for them, hey if I don't mention it Nikki, I'm sure no one will notice"

Nikki was spared answering because Shawn burst in, Raven wasn't at her start point yet and that was highly unusual. "Why is she wearin your ring gear?"

"Fucked if I know Dad, all I know is I don't want it back, I'm all for sharin clothin but I ain't sharin her STDs" Raven grinned taking off her clothes, luckily she had proper underwear on that morning. A black lacy bra and cropped lacy panties with blue corest-like patterns down the sides.

"Raven why are you in your underwear, wrestle in your jeans"

Raven gasped in shock, "Wrestle in my _jeans_? Are you crazy? Do you know how long it took it me to make these jeans? A fucking long time, so no, I ain't wrestlin in my jeans." Raven shook her head as she sprinted to her start point, she made it just in time to get stared at by a group of admiring wrestlers, strangely Raven had never felt more comfy in her entire life. She was more surprised that people cheered when her name was announced.

Just like last week after Raven had won her match, the business picked up. Raven slid out from the ring and grabbed her trusty crowbar, sliding back in the ring she was back to her floaty flouncing, instead of taking the Foxy-one's knee, she attacked her left ankle, the vicious swings were nothing compared to Alicia's screaming, Raven hit her enough to keep her out of action but not enough to end the young girls career. People had no idea what to say or do, it seemed that Raven's attacks on the Divas wasn't scripted, they were right, it wasn't, this was just how Raven did things and Raven being Raven, always had a plan.

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield_.

Again the hated trio made their way through the crowd towards the ring where the young girl was waiting, crowbar in hand waiting to see where this went. They stared at her and she glared back, second week in a row they came out and for the second week in a row, she pointed that finger gun at Dean and took a shot, Raven rolled from the ring and flounced her way back up the ramp. The cameras didn't stop rolling and Raven figured this was another part that Brad Maddox forgot to tell her about, Renee Young decided to stop her for 'her thoughts' Raven was very tempted to tell her to fuck off.

"Venom, last week you attacked Aksana with a crowbar and this week you did the same thing to Alicia Fox, and for the second week in a row, the Shield have come down after your match, your thoughts?"

Raven hated having that microphone so close to her face, "I attacked Alicia Fox and Aksana for a simple reason, they got in my way. As for the Shield, I don't know why they insist on comin down after my matches, maybe they're bored, maybe they wanted to

see the bra and panties up close, or maybe, just maybe there just idiots that need a bullet. My money is on the latter, now if you'll excuse me, I have other Divas to destroy"

Raven just knew that she would be in a lot of trouble for her comments, but as usual Raven just didn't give a fuck.


	24. You can't slap me

**Chapter 24 You can't slap me, but you can flirt with Randy**

Raven wasn't surprised that as soon as she got into the locker room, someone else came banging on the door, shouting her name. She was however surprised that it was Hunter and not her father.

"Raven, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hunter asked just walking in, the half naked girls didn't matter to him, he actually was a happily married man. Steph was the only woman that got his blood pumping.

"Sure, whats on your mind Uncle"

"Could you put a top on?"

"I do have a top on. Don't I?"

"One that isn't your bra"

"Right" Raven pulled on her black hoodie before looking at her uncle, "So whats on your mind big guy?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Alright but if I walk out that door into a three on one Shield attack, I won't be happy, in fact I will never forgive you"

"It's not an attack Raven" He wasn't dumb enough to set that up, Raven had more allies than anyone thought, plus her psycho protector Iziah wasn't someone he wanted around the company. Iziah was a little too over protective of her twin, she was protective to a point where Hunter thought that she was secretly in love with Raven, it seemed that way but he knew deep down it wasn't, if there was one thing the girls hated more than sluts, it was incest. "I just wanna discuss an idea that I had"

Raven gave him a suspect look but followed him out the door. Just incase she took her crowbar with her.

The Divas pressed their ears against the door in an attempt to hear what they were talking about, they couldn't hear much, just muffled talking, maybe Raven would share when she came back in.

"Alright Hunter, I'll do it"

"Good, I'll hammer out the finer details with Steph, but if you're on board"

"Yeah I'm on bored. Let me get in touch with her and see if she's willing to do it, but I'm sure I could twist her arm"

"Sweet, I'll talk to Shawn to stop his heart attack" Hunter laughed,

"However Uncle, I have a condition"

"I was afraid of that, whats your condition?"

"You have to let me slap you."

"Ok"

"On live television"

"No, you can't slap me on live tv"  
"Why not? I slapped you at your wedding"

"Raven you're not slapping me"

"Fine!" Raven pouted stomping her foot.

"But if you want you can flirt with Randy"

"Yay!" Raven cheered, clapping her hands. "You know I thought this night couldn't get any weirder but well, here we are"

Hunter shook his head and walked away, knowing Raven the night could get alot weirder.

In fact it did get weirder, Raven found herself in an elevator with the Shield, apparently the weirdness wasn't about to stop just because she was actually tired.

"Well this is weird" Raven pointed out looking at the three men scowling at her. "Ooh you three don't look happy"

"You called us idiots" Dean snapped at her, "On live television"

"Yeah you're right I did, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not really sorry"

"I thought we called a truce?"

Raven couldn't help but give Dean a little smirk, "Did I hurt your feelings Dean?"

"Yes, yes you did" Dean pouted folding his arms over his black vest, "I was being nice and you hurt my feelings, I could not say that with a straight face" Dean burst out laughing, an insult on live television wasn't going to rattle them, they thought she would quickly apologize for her words but all she did was admit to them and admit that she wasn't sorry about it.

"You know Raven, next week you should wrestle naked, we've seen your lingerie and we've seen your bra and panties, nakedness is the next step" Seth grinned at her,

"If I could wrestle naked Seth I would, but sadly I don't feel like hitting myself in the face"

"How would you hit yourself in the face?" Roman asked, she didn't seem like a clumsy girl that would do that.

Raven laughed pushing up her tits a little, "When these things are free they flop every which way"

"Thats an image I'm going to have for a very long time"

"Well I hope it helps your hand along with its nightly ritual Dean"

"It would alot more helpful if you came and helped me"

"Dean is there anyway to hurry this obsession with me along? What will it take for you to lose interest?"

"Um...sleeping with me should do it"

"I should slap him just on prinicple" Raven tried not to laugh, at least Dean was honest. "Yeah I won't be sleepin with you anytime soon"

"Well thats the only way I'll stop trying to get you into bed. Sleep with me and it goes away"

"What? I don't even get dinner first?"

"If you like but thats more time with me"

The doors dinged and her phone went off, "Saved by the dinging doors Dean. Nice timing"

Dean wasn't aware that he was two seconds away from having her tiny fist buried somewhere between his lungs and colon.

"'Lo?" "Hey Dyl, yeah I was in a lift with three guys, yeah I wasn't doing that"

The Shield shot her weird looks, Dean however couldn't stop the smile, "Say hello to your boyfriend from us Raven, don't be rude"

Raven let out a grunt "Dylan isn't my boyfriend, he's more of a Seth Rollins fan if you get my drift"

Dean and Roman laughed at the shock on Seth's face, Raven bolted from the lift and to her room, still chatting to Dylan. Dean couldn't of been happier, Randy thought Dylan was her boyfriend, Dean knew otherwise, there was no reason Randy had to know the truth.


	25. Fifties lingo

**Chapter 25 Fifties lingo, questions & a little bit of flirting**

Hunter watched as Raven ran her ropes, she was a thing of beauty to watch, none of the Divas past or present had the drive or the passion that his neice did. All her life all she wanted to do was wrestle, every road she had been on, good or bad had led her back to the ring. Hunter called out to her but Raven ignored him, Hunter saw why as soon as he got closer, she had her headphones in possibly to stop people interrupting her. Hunter whistled, that made her stop. Beads of sweat poured down her face as she took the headphones out,

"Do you mind? I was in the middle of something really important"

"Yes I'm sure you were. Did you talk to your sister?"

"Yeah and she said no"

"I thought you said you could twist her arm?"

"To be honest I wasn't trying very hard, she said that she would only do it if she got to kill the Bella's, I was on board for that but I don't really have the energy to deal with Dad's lecture, I'd rather just skate right past that"

Hunter tried not to laugh, he knew that Raven wasn't joking but still it sounded funny,

"Besides Iz said she would rather play with her dead bodies, they don't answer back" Her sister worked as a coroner back in their home town of Kadary.

"If I didn't know better I would say that was creepy and weird"

Raven laughed getting out of the ring, "If it helps at all if you still want to go with that angle I have a way it could work, I've already told Steph and she said it sounds all right"

"All right, but you have to talk to the Shield"

"Why do I have to talk to the Shield? Why can't you do it?"

"Because Dean likes you"

Raven stopped and looked at her uncle, she didn't think he would be back to his old tricks, while her father was hell-bent on keeping her away from men, Hunter was hell-bent on pushing her towards them. Apparently all Raven needed was a man.

"What has that got to do with the price of fish?"

"Well if he likes you it will mean he'll ask you out"

"And I'll say no. I don't want to go out with Dean Ambrose"

Hunter gave her a soft look, "Raven you need to move on from Chase and the best way to do that is too go on dates, get out there again"

"Chase was the perfect man, you don't move on from that Hunter, you grow and accept and I have grown to accept, see what I did there, that Chase isn't coming back no matter what."

"Dean really likes you Raven"

"Good for him, he'll just have to admire me from afar like everybody else"

"Baby-girl, you need to get out there and court again, you never know, you may just like it"

"Rather just fuck and leave, much less complicated"

"You've been seeing Punk again"

Hunter knew right from the start what had been going on between Punk and his neice, he had caught them at it, it was an image that he had never been able to shake.

"Yeah a little," Raven laughed "Was it that obvious?"

"I saw him leaving your hotel room, are you sure that there is nothing else to it"

"Yeah I'm sure, it is what it is and thats perfect for me right now"

"And what about him?"

Raven shrugged "He feels the same way, Punk wouldn't lie to me, he's not an idiot"

Hunter desperately wanted to end this conversation, "Go and talk to the Shield and if Dean asks you out, say yes"

"No dice!" Raven shouted running up the rampway, the faster she got this over with the faster she could get back to her precious ring.

When Raven got to the Shield locker room, the door was wide open. Roman was on the bench reading, Seth was playing with his phone and Dean was in the middle of stretching, his lean frame bent over like a bridge, Raven couldn't help but admire it, not many guys could bend there body like that.

"Hey Raven" Seth finally put his phone away making Roman look up from his book, she put up her fingers to tell them in a minute, her silver eyes were too busy with Dean and his lean muscles. "Well isn't that just loverly, a thing of beauty indeed"

"Are you perving at me?"

"A little" Raven smirked, "Now why did I come in here?"

"You tell us Raven" Seth answered, trying not to laugh.

"Right, I have questions and you guys have to know about the latest storyline." Raven handed Seth a bit of paper, "This is the latest angle, my sister didn't want to join us, apparently they want the Bella's to remain alive and Roman to remain un-traumatized"

"Un-traumatized?" Roman asked standing up to his full height.

"Yeah, if she came here, she would rape you. Repeatedly"

Seth read it over before passing it to Roman and Dean, "Question Roman; are you interested in mountain climbing?"

"Uh no"

"Right, I'll let Iziah know" Raven turned to Dean who was still in his bridging, "While you're doing that Dean, do you think you're strong enough to hold one-hundred and thirteen pounds for roughly five to seven minutes, roughly"

Dean pulled his body up and gave the small girl an odd look, "Why would you want to know that?"

Raven laughed, "Just curious really, do you think you could hold one-hundred and thirteen pounds for roughly seven minutes while in a bridge?"

"Yeah I probably could"

"Good to know"

"Why?"

"I weigh one hundred and thirteen pounds" Raven grinned at him making the other two Shield members laugh. Dean smirked to his friends,

"She wants me, totally fucking her tonight"

"Dean I'm still here"

"I know"

Raven just shook her head, "I'm going to leave now, the obsecure movie references are makin me dizzy"

"Raven do you wanna know what room I'm in tonight incase you get lonely?"

"How about you don't tell me Dean and if its meant to be, I'll just know which room you're in. Or I'll go and hang out with Rollins"

Seth wrapped an arm around her neck, "Can we play Monopoly?"

"I'm more of a _Scrabble_ kinda gal Seth"

"I have no idea how to play that"

Raven untwined herself from him, "You don't know how to play _Scrabble_? Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously"

"Well I can teach you if you like"

"Sounds like a plan Raven"

"Raaaaaveeeey!"

It screeched through them making them all hold their ears, it screeched again making Raven shake back to reality. "Excuse me, Lord remind me to never say that again"

"Raaaaaveeeey!"

"Dyyyyyylaaaaaaaan!"

Dean, Roman and Seth watched from the door way as Raven actually skipped towards the screeching man, Raven jumped into his arms, her lips kissing his cheeks. Dylan was built like a wrestler, a slightly shorter version of Dean but with a mop of black hair. He wrapped his arms around the small girl, hugging her profusely. When he put her down, Raven slipped her arm into his and continued on to the coffee.

**A/N Thats right, Dylan is here! **


	26. Saying no to hot men

**Chapter 26 Saying no to hot men**

"I can't believe you're here!" Raven gushed again, her arm slightly shaking Dylan's, her whole body shook with excitement, she had missed him more than anyone knew. She hated the time they had missed but at least now they could regain what they had lost. Now that they were friends again, their friendship was now stronger than ever. At least that was Raven's theory.

"Well I had to see my girl" Dylan grinned at her, everyone they passed looked at them oddly, it didn't help that Dylan was making obvious comments, his greedy eyes peering over the muscled men as though Christmas had come.

"And of course Brock" Raven teased in that sing-song voice. Dylan however stopped, those green eyes glazing over with anger.

"Don't talk to me about that man. I am furious with him, furious I tell you!"

"Why what happened?"

Dylan muttered several swear words, "I can sum it up in one word. He's ashamed of me"

Raven ignored the fact that that was well over one word. "What do you mean, he's ashamed of you?"

They started walking again "Well I told him I was coming" "Ew!" "Here," "Oh" "And he said that was fine and I needed to see you again, then I said I would see him tonight and we would go out and he started saying he couldn't, which is fine but then he said I couldn't come over and he started going on about people seeing us together,"

"That does sound like he's ashamed of what you guys have" Raven mused, she knew she was only hearing one side of the story but she didn't really want to know about the other side, hearing Brock speak was about as bad as hearing the Bella twins speak, although it was slightly better listening to Brock, at least with Brock she didn't have the thought of suicide constantly running through her mind.

"I knew you would get it, hey! Maybe you can talk to him?"

"Oh no, I'm not gettin in the middle of your dramas, the last time I did, I wound up in hospital and Chase ended up in the cells"

Dylan couldn't help but laugh "Chase didn't have to hit him with a crowbar"

"Well he did put me in the hospital"

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Trust you to bring that up"

"Raven!"

The two of them turned around, arm in arm still and looking at Randy Orton. Dylan couldn't help but look him up and down like a tasty treat, "Well aren't you a tall drink of fine"

"Um thank you I think"

"Never mind him Randy, he's just greedy. So what can I do you for?"

Randy handed her the spare coffee in his hands, "I thought you could use this, last one and all"

"Last one?"

Randy laughed "Well second to last one, loaded up with sugar and everything"

Raven couldn't help her paranoia, it was just who she was and people would have to get used to that. "And you did nothin to it?"

Dylan shot her a glare before turning back to Randy, his eyes all back to sparkly shine "Never mind her hot peice of man, with Raven someone always has an alterior motive"

"I admit I do have a little bit of an alterioir motive"

"I knew it, what did you do to the coffee?"

Randy laughed, "Nothing, I give you my word, but I was hoping since I made sure you got the last coffee, that you might wanna join me for dinner tonight?"

"You want me to go out for dinner with you?"

"Yeah"

"Aw that is sweet Randy, givin me coffee with loaded sugar with only one motive, to feed me"

"So you'll go out with me?"

"No" Raven said quickly before grabbing onto Dylan and dragging him away leaving Randy to stand there wondering what the hell just happened.

"Why did you do that?" Dylan asked as soon Randy was out of ear shot. "The hot man asked you out and you said no"

"Well I thought it would send the wrong message if I said yes, then just didn't show up"

"Why did you say no?"

"Again the wrong message being sent. What's the big deal anyways?"

"The hot man asked you out and you're meant to say yes"

Raven sipped her coffee, she would admit it was sweet of Randy to save her one but that didn't mean she had to go out for dinner with him.

"So you're saying that Randy isn't hot? Cause if thats what you're sayin Rae why don't you just come out and say it"

"I'm not denying the man his hotness, the man is hot, I'm just not interested"

Dylan shook his head as Raven pushed open the door to the Diva's locker room, "I still think you should've said yes Raven, at least go out with him and then make your judgements"

"Why is there a guy in our locker room?" Brie and Nikki asked together eyeing Dylan. Dylan however was busy eyeing up Tamina's bra.

"Oh relax, he's more interested in your bra's then whats in them, and Dylan I think my way of judging is easier, it means no awkwardness"

"Can you tell your friend to stop looking at my bra, it's making me really uncomfy" Tamina tried to inch away but Dylan just kept inching closer.

"Dyl stop it, you're being creepy"

"Sorry" Dylan blushed at the Somoan beauty, "C'mon Rae, lets go to the ring"

"Why are you guys going to the ring?" Tamina asked finally putting a top on.

"We're gonna watch the guys train and yell out Maude" Raven grinned at her friends, "C'mon Dyl before I run out of coffee"

Dylan gave them a cheery grin and an over-excited wave "Cheerio ladies, and whores!"


	27. Fixing & creating problems

**Chapter 27 Fixing & creating problems, it's just another day for Venom**

"I still can't believe you said no to him" Dylan quipped, he hadn't shut up about Randy since the whole Randy thing happened. Raven had tuned it out best she could but with Dylan only getting louder it was getting harder.

"The hot man showed interest in you and you totally just blew him off"

Raven snorted "Trust me if I blew Randy, he would certainly know about it"

"That is not what I meant Rae and you know it but it's nice to know the direction you're going in"

"Why hello cutie"

Dylan rolled his eyes as the two men stopped by the barricade, one was bald and carrying a whistle, the other had a mini afro going on, his precious comb sticking out like a prize. Darren looked him up and down again, the meaty prize looking better and better.

"I think he's talkin to you Dylan"

Dylan changed his tune slightly looking at Darren with a new appreciation, "Why hello to you too"

"Dylan you're engaged" Raven reminded him, Dylan waved it aside, it had been a while since Brock had looked at him with that longing.

Darren however backed off "Ain't that a shame the hot ones are always taken"

"Yeah ain't that a shame" Raven mused "Now you can go, thats it, keep movin" Raven waved them aside as Dylan's eyes deflated.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're engaged to Brock, that's why"

"Well at least the cutie with the afro wasn't ashamed of me, he seemed perfectly fine with people knowing he's gay" Dylan snapped slumping in his seat. Raven however rolled her eyes, dumping her now finished coffee in the trash. "That's it, I've had enough, you are coming with me right now"

"Where are we going?" Dylan asked as Raven dragged him up and pulled him towards the exit.

"We are going to sort this crap out with you and Brock, because if you're gonna stick around for a while, I don't want you in this self pity yet somewhat slutty mood"

"I don't wanna sort this out" Dylan protested, Raven still dragging him. When she had a head full of steam there was just no stopping her, Dylan had tried in the past but only wound up getting hurt, litterly. He seemed to recall a broken arm and some blood. "He's made his choice, I'm an embarrassment to him"

"Heyman!" Raven called out finally letting go, Paul and his latest guy Curtis Axel stopped their talking and looked to Raven.

"Yes?" Paul looked to her clearly bored, she was a nobody to him, it didn't matter to Paul who she was connected too, she had no right to be here.

"Where's your guy?"

"He's standing right here" Paul pointed proudly to Curtis who actually posed for her. Raven shuddered in disgust,

"Yeah not him, the other one"

"Ryback is not your concern little girl"

"I meant Lesnar, where is he?"

"Raven I am not talking to him" Dylan protested again, Raven shushed him, this wasn't his concern at this point in time.

"Sweetheart if you want a man, I'm right here" Curtis cut in, his eyes casting over the young Diva greedily.

"Yeah I'll pass on that, I wanna be able to keep my food down"

"I agree Rae, he ain't very pretty, well he is a little" Dylan winked at him turning Curtis' face a slight tint of red.

"I'm not gay"

"Oh honey everybody says that until you find yourself bent over" "I am not a dirty f-" "You finish that sentence, we're gonna have a problem"

Curtis let out a chuckle, "Aw is the little girl going to hurt me?" He poked her in the chest making Dylan whistle, she hated being poked like that. Curtis however kept doing it only making her madder.

"I would stop that, she hates that, really _really_ hates it"

Curtis got in one more poke before grabbing his arm, twisting her arm around him like a snake, her boot stinging his mark on his chest, his back hitting the floor, Raven moved steadily, both knives drawn pointing down at his throat, she kept one on him turning her body so another was pointed at Heyman. She kept her eyes and knives on both men at once. Dylan knew that she didn't need his help, that was good because he had no idea how Brock would react if he slapped Paul Heyman. Raven kicked her right leg out, it landed stiffly in Paul's over-fat stomach, her knives pointing back at Curtis. Before he could move, she twisted her knee landing a nice bruise on his rib-cage. Raven put her knives away, "You're not worth it Axel"

Dylan couldn't believe his eyes, like many before him, Curtis dragged himself up and dragged Paul away, he had seen many girls and a few guys shy away from her, he just didn't expect it to be wrestlers, they had been through worse and yet they shyed away from Raven. He would never understand that. He got that she was scary but surely she wasn't that scary.

"You have to stop pickin fights with people"

"Well excuuuuse me Princess, I don't like people who call my friends, faggots"

"Who's a faggot?" Roman asked from no-where, Raven however pulled those knives, ready for a fight.

"Now this will be a challenge,"

"Chill girl, just wanted to let you know that Dean wants the keys back"

"Hmm, I have no idea what you're talkin about" Raven smirked before going back to her original point. "C'mon Dyl, we gotta find the beasty"

"Lesnar? He's that way, lookin for you Rae"

"Thank you Roman, finally! A wrestler that is helpful. Who would've thunk it?"

"Glad I could be of service but seriously Dean wants the keys back"

Raven pulled the keys out from her bust, "Tell him, feel free to reach down here and grab them, that is, if he wants to lose another chunk of his arm"

Roman laughed "I'll let him know"

Dylan was pretty much pushed into the locker room where Brock was taking his break. He would have his smoke before looking for Raven, he merely wanted her help to find Dylan, and hopefully she would talk to him and get some sense through his thick skull.

"Dylan!"

"I am not speakin to you, except for that" Dylan snapped folding his arms and turning away from Brock.

"Appaently you're ashamed of him, thats why he's so mad"

"I'm not ashamed of him,"

"Then why did you tell me not to come? Why did you tell me not to hang out with you after work?"

"Because you told me that you wanted to see her" "I have a name you douche-bag" "Sorry. You said you wanted to see Raven, so I said ok, I told you not to come over because you should focus on fixing your friendship with Raven seeing how much she means to you"

Dylan softened and looked to his soon-to-be husband "Really?"

"Yes really, Dylan I love you and thats not going to change, I've been with you for a while now, why would I suddenly be ashamed of what we have? I don't give a flying fuck what assholes around here think, not many of them are gonna say much about it, at least not to my face"

Dylan fell into his embrace, he couldn't help it, "You are one smooth talking son-of-a bitch Brock"

"Can I leave now? I'm gettin really uncomfortable"

They didn't hear her, they were too busy kissing and mumbling their apologies. Raven just shuddered and quickly got out of there.

At least she had fixed one problem, even if she did create another problem by pissing off Curtis Axel. Just another day in the life of Raven Venom.


	28. I'm missin a week? Get me Storm at once!

**Chapter 28 I'm missin a week? Get me Storm at once!**

The payback came sooner than Raven expected, she thought she had time to at least get a cup of coffee, instead on her way to the catering, he attacked. Her tiny body hit the lockers sending dull pain up her sides, her black hair pulled and her body flew into another locker, it was a lot harder to stop the attack once it was started. Her back hit the floor and a pair of black boots pelted her ribcage, she thought the attack was over, her body lifted from the ground and crashed back to the metal. Her small body was on fire now, everything spun as she tried to stay upright, her body flew out landing a stray good punch, she heard the crack and grunt of anger. The lockers found her bones again sending the earth shattering message louder and clearer. Raven lay her head down and shut her eyes. The attack stopped and he scurried off like a scared ant. Raven let out a sick grunt, the pain wouldn't stop it's circuit, it was refreshing in a way, Raven long ago believed that she had stopped feeling, but as the pain ached around her body, she knew that wasn't true. The young girl did what she did best, she picked herself up and kept walking. The pain wouldn't stop and only increased as she kept walking, people stared and pointed but not one of them stopped to help her, that surprised her a little. She thought that in a company this big at least one person would stop and ask what happened. Raven pushed herself to keep walking, her aching ribs and busted face could wait until she got to the Diva's locker room. Her shaking hand pushed the door open, the girls all jumped back as they saw the young girl's busted open face. Her right eye clouded with that dark ring, her lip swollen and bleeding, bruises started to peak on her plumpish cheeks. Raven banged the door shut and collapsed down on the bench, her own pride wouldn't allow her to faint. She wanted too but her ego was too big for fainting.

"What happened to your face!?"

"What happened to your face? Got hit with an ugly branch?" Raven retorted taking off her jacket, "Sorry Aj, I'm still in fight mode. Ow, that hurts,"

"Raven what happened?"

"Well lets see, Curtis Axel was born, then twenty-eight years later, I got beat down"

"Curtis Axel did this?" Aj asked looking at the young girl in disbelief, Curtis was a jerk but no way would he hurt one of them.

"No it was actually Andre the Giant" Raven snapped as Dylan came in the door, his face dropped the moment he saw his bestie, he should've been used to it, but he wasn't, seeing her hurt would always strike a nerve.

"Girly what happened?"

"You know how you're walking down the corrider and you get attacked by slimy weasels? That happened to me"

"The Shield attacked you?"

"It's funny how I say slimy weasels and you automatically think of Dean, Roman and Seth"

"Who did this Rae?"

"Curtis Axel. Dylan can you go to the trainers room and grab me some saline, gauze and some bandages"

"Ok and if I see Curtis Axel?"

"Ignore him, I have somethin else in mind for him, somethin else indeed"

Dylan let out a little evil giggle before running to the trainers room, Raven slumped against the wall. Pain was starting to retreat but she knew it would be back.

"Raven what exactly are you going to do?" Aj asked timidly, the small champion didn't need her head bitten off again.

"Oh he'll see, they will all see" Raven snapped to attention, something else had captured her attention. The word SLUT on her locker in bright pink letters. "Who wrote that?"

"Oh, that was us" Nikki beamed proudly walking in the door, "Oh my God, what happened to your face?"

"Same thing thats gonna happen to yours if you don't shut it."

"I'm scared, really"

"Why did you write slut on my locker?"

"Because whore had too many letters" Brie smirked at her, Raven was injured, there was nothing that Raven could do to her.

"You really want to start this war with me? Brianna, Nicole, I'm givin you one chance to back down and apologize, if not, then its the last woman standing, I should warn you, I'm _always_ the last woman standing"

Brie and Nikki laughed at the young girls threat, she was in no shape to be spouting off threats.

"All right, you were warned" Raven supplied as Dylan came back in the door, supplies in hand.

"Right, I have the gauze, saline and bandages. What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wrap Aj up like a mummy and douse Kaitlyn in saline and gauze because thats how you fix someone up who is injured."

Dylan laughed in spite of himself, "Yeah I know stupid question. Are you sure you can fix yourself up?"

"Uh hello, my cousin and sister are doctors, I think I know what I'm doing, somewhat"

"Raven how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three" Raven answered not bothering to look at her friend, she was so far off that Dylan got worried, Raven was busy easing her way out of her clothing and wrapping the bandage around her ribs. A little bruised but nothing too serious.

"Raven, give me the keys or I will, what happened to your face?" Dean asked barging in and stopping his words when he saw the young girl. Someone had beat her down good.

"Enough stupid questions! I'm going to sleep, goodnight" Raven finally collapsed down on the bench, her head thumping with a sick thud. Dylan, Dean and Aj yelled for help, several pairs of feet came thundering their way.

When Raven opened her eyes she was still in the locker room, her face had been cleaned up and attended too. The other girls, Dylan and the Shield were all peering at her, hoping that she was ok.

"Wha' happened?"

"You collapsed" Shawn said, stepping back, he was still within swinging distance. "Apparently you had a fight with Curtis"

"No a fight is where you know its coming and you manage to defend yourself, he attacked me from behind like a damn dirty coward"

"Raven I have talked to your uncle and they agree with me, you will not be competing tonight"

Raven's whole face turned dark, "I'm sorry, you wanna repeat that?"

"You're not competing tonight young lady, you are hurt and you are in no shape to wrestle. So deal with it" Shawn stalked from the room rather quickly after laying down his law. Raven however looked to Dylan who was trying to hide behind Dean and Tamina, "Dylan did you tell my father I was in a fight?"

"No"

"Dylan"

"Ok! But only cause I was worried about you! I didn't want you to get even more hurt!"

"I'll deal with you later Mr, for right now some piggies need to squeal. Get me Storm at once!"

"I've all ready called her, she'll be here in a few days, and as for Curtis Axel, I know you told me to do nothing but I couldn't, so I just pulled a Jamie on him"

Raven laughed, holding her ribs slightly "It hurts to laugh. Good" She turned to Dean "And you wanted what?"

"My keys back"

"What keys?"

"The keys you slipped out of my bag this morning,"

"Oh those keys! Yeah I had them down my boobs but I guess they fell out when fucktard number one attacked me, they could be anywhere but I ain't got em"

Dean looked at her suspect before accepting it.

"Good luck Dean!" Raven shouted out after him. When he was gone, she laughed "He's gonna need it"

"Why?"

Raven pulled them out from her boobs and looked to Dylan "I know I shouldn't fuck with him, but its ever so much fun"

Dylan rolled his eyes "Raven haven't you pissed off enough people today? Do you think you could go five minutes without pissin someone off?"

"Dylan, Iziah is my sister, think about what you're asking"

"Yeah you're right. What was I thinking?"

"I don't know but just to make you happy, when he figures it out, I'll give them back."

**A/N Thats right! Storm is coming! Let the revenge game start! Ideas for revenge? Let me hear them! Onwards we go! **


	29. Revenge 1 The power of suggestion

**Chapter 29 Revenge #1 The power of suggestion**

"Dylan can you find me a syringe? I'm gonna need it for my revenge"

"What exactly do you have in mind Rae?"

"Something so incredibly evil that I haven't even thought of it yet"

Dylan cracked up laughing as he went out the door. Raven checked her face in the mirror again before slipping her jacket back on, "And now I must find me some heavy artillery"

"Raven, is there any point in telling you not to do this?" Tamina asked knowing full well what Raven was going to say.

"You can tell me, but I ain't gonna listen. Mr Curtis Axel needs to be taught a lesson and I'm the one to teach him" Raven flashed them a grin before taking her sore bruised body out the door.

She wasn't far up the corrider when someone shouted her name, Raven didn't have to turn around to know that it was Randy, still the urge to turn around over powered her. She also couldn't stop her busted face from smiling at him, a small part of her hoped that he had another coffee for her, sadly his hands were empty.

"I heard what happened, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, just some bruised ribs and a busted face"

"The offer for dinner is still on the table" Randy offered up a hinted smile,

"I'm still gonna stick with no"

"I won't stop asking until you say yes"

"So you're gonna stalk me?"

"A little, at least until you say yes"

Raven laughed sending a ripple of pain up her ribcage, "Ow, it hurts to laugh"

"So dinner tonight?"

"No"

"Can I at least have your number then?"

"Why don't you give me your number and we'll go from there" Raven offered her phone to him, a part of her was wondering if he was going to be dumb enough to put his hand down her shirt, knowing what happened to Dean. Randy punched it in and gave it back to her, Raven automatically hit 'dial'

His phone blasted a short verse of Pantera before he clicked ignore,

"There you go Randy, now you have my number."

Thanking her, he walked away feeling at least a bit better knowing that he had her number.

"Raven!"

"Dean!" She barked back as he stalked his way to her, that round face flashing dark. Raven assumed that he had clicked about his keys,

"What are you doing?" He demanded at her, hands on his hips.

"Apparently we're barking out a conversation"

"Did you give Randy your number?"

"No, he gave me his"

"Why?" Dean demanded again not liking this for a second.

"Because when I tried to text him without his number it didn't go so well, I just got some guy askin 'who is this and why are you textin me?, he sounded all right actual, we're goin bowlin next weekend"

"You're not allowed to give Randy your number" Dean snapped "You're mine and I will not have you texting Randy"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, you are mine and you aren't allowed to text Randy"

"Wow you're delusional more than I thought, oh Lordy, why do I find that hot?"

"Number. Now"

"No"

Dean let out a short breath, feeling slightly more at peace, "May I have your number please Raven?"

"No. But if you're giving out numbers Dean, I'll take your's" She flashed him a grin before handing her phone over again, the same process was repeated, Dean typed in his number and Raven hit 'dial'

"There now you have my number, happy now?"

"I am actually" Dean split out a crooked grin,

"Good. Now you can do me a favour"

"Yeah that'll happen Raven" Dean laughed, he hated doing favours for people, that much was obvious.

"Uh hello, girl you're trying lay here. I mean if you do me a favour I'm gonna be inclined to get closer and my legs open slightly more, don't do me a favour and I pull away and my legs remain shut, but hey don't let me do your thinkin Dean"

Dean hated to admit that she had a point, a very good one. It was like she was reading his thoughts.

"What am I doing?"

"I need you find me the Big Show"

"No need Rae, I'm right here, Dyl told me you wanted heavy artillery" Show smiled down at the small girl,

"Thanks alot Show, now I can't do her a favour and her legs still remain shut, thank you very much you selfish bastard"

Show just looked at Dean as though he was insane and very delusional.

"Ignore him Show, he's upset because he can't do me a favour"

"And I was this close to opening her legs"

Raven saw that massive fist clench, "Ignore him Show but keep that fist up, there is someone else you need to knock out."

Show let Raven take his un-clenched hand and lead him away from Dean, he still called out after Raven.

"If I text tonight, you best text back"

"Unless I'm asleep Dean, I won't be rude!" Raven called back.

"So he likes you"

"Thank you very much Captain Obvious"

Show couldn't help but let out a little cackle, "So who am I knocking out?"

"Curtis Axel"

"And you want him knocked out so you can do?"

"He'll see when he wakes up" Raven flashed him another grin just Dylan came back with a syringe, "Thanks Dilly. Now if you'll excuse me I gotta fill it"

Taking a small bottle from her pocket, she carefully loaded up the sharp needle. Dylan and Show couldn't help but watch in interest.

"There, that should be enough, at least enough to scare him. Scare him good"

Raven concealed her new weapon up her long sleeve, she knew there was a reason she always tried to wear long sleeves, it was much easier to hide shit. "Now Show I know I can't be as screechy as Stephy but I'll give it my best shot"

Curtis never saw that giant fist coming, one moment he was talking to Paul on his cell and the next his eyes shut to the heavy painful abyss. He was only gone a few seconds, the waking process was being forced to hurry and his eyes came open, Raven sitting on her chair, Big Show beside her.

"Welcome back, I thought you were gonna be asleep forever. Nice work Show, really, a thing of beauty that fist is"

"We're even now, he knocked me out for you"

Raven snorted in laughter, "Ha! We're not even until _I_ say so, and he knocked you out so I could inject this into your veins" Raven held up her now empty syringe in glee,

"What did you do?" Curtis asked looking at the blood spot on his arm, she had injected him with something, he just had no idea what, his first thought was some sort of drug that the system would pick up.

"I emptied the contents of this into your system, it's only a matter of time before it kicks in and once it does, well there will be no saving you"

Curtis narrowed his eyes at her, "You didn't inject me with anything lethal, you're not that stupid"

Raven just shrugged "Think what you want, but the soon the poison will start and I'm the only one with the antidote, the only one who knows how to inject it, the only one that knows how much time you have, but I rabbit on"

Curtis shook his head, he still didn't quite believe she had done anything lethal to him, "You did nothing"

Raven shrugged again "If you say so Curtis. Anyways, we should be going Show, I don't wanna be around when he starts coughin, you know I hate the sound of coughin."

"What did you inject me with?" Curtis demanded, a little part of him couldn't help but believe that there was something bad in his system.

"I'll let you know once it's too late Curtis, I should be going, I have other things to do, don't forget to die!"

"What did you do!" Curtis yelled out again, something wasn't right, he could feel it. Raven merely slipped her arm inside Show's and continued on her way to the Divas locker room.

"What did you inject him with?"

"Thats for me to know and for him to agonize over" Raven laughed "But what I can tell you is, by the end of the week I'll have him in a pink dress dancing the salsa, wait I don't like salsa, or pink for that matter, ok we'll say purple dress dancing a one-man conga line"

"Raven what are you even talking about?"

"I have no idea but you'll see once the needle starts it's magic, ooh I can hardly wait!"

**A/N Ooh so what did Raven put in his system, the correct guess gets a million star points! Ideas for the revenge game? Let me hear them! I'll explain the rules at the start of the next chapter, so get thinking! Onwards we go! **


	30. The power of suggestion (continued)

**A/N **Ok so the rules to the revenge game, this is a weird game me and my editor came up with, it was basically our way to put our hated characters through hell without being punished lol anyways, the aim is basically embarrass the other players, since it is about embarrassment, all pranks must be in front of an audience, or leading up that way, pranks cannot be life threatening (hanging someone off a building) can't put someone in hospital, (like pushing someone in front of a bus) or death its self. Usually the pranks were meant to be in good fun but since Raven and Storm are playing against people they don't like, they can be as mean as you want, so pranks for them? Pranks against them? Let me hear them! Any prank used that isn't mine will be given full credit to the person who suggested it, after a prank is pulled the victim gets a choice on whether or not they wanna keep going, if they say I quit then no more pranks on that person. The last person standing is the winner, the good thing about this game is it can last months while the players are being tortured. So that's the rules, well the ones I could remember, if I miss something I'll add it in later, onwards we go!

**Chapter 30 Revenge #1 The power of suggestion (contiued)**

_Just after Aj Lee and Tamina have finished attacking Brie Bella and are on the stage celebrating..._

Just before Tamina and Aj could escape and the commercial started, Raven came out swinging, stretching her leg up to kick Tamina in the head put more strain on her ribs but she didn't care, she was feeding off the fan's energy, they cheered as Raven grabbed Tamina and slammed her into the metal, Aj screamed at her, grasping her hair and clutching her title, everyone was going nuts as Raven went off script, way off script, she was so far off script that it wasn't even funny, well it was funny to her but that didn't count apparently. Her blue crowbar slipped from the sleeve of her long jacket, Aj took one good shot to the face before crumpling down, the fans only got louder and harder to here, Raven had no idea if they were cheering her or not, not that that it mattered. Raven grabbed that butterfly and slipped it over her shoulder, it felt right having it there. It was like a peice of her was missing, now that that butterfly was on her shoulder, Raven felt complete. Deciding to push further, instead of laying it on the unconsious mass that was Aj, Raven took the butterfly with her, if Aj wanted it back then she would have to come and get it. Raven wished her good luck with that. People were left with their crazy rantings and shocked confusion, Raven however had never felt so good in her entire life, bruised ribs, busted face and all.

After the shower was done with Raven settled onto the bench, ready for the girls to start their screaming at her for going off script, everyone had all ready figured that Raven wasn't meant to attack Aj or Tamina, they were supposed to enjoy their victory but Raven had cut that short.

"Raven! You kicked me in the head!" Tamina shouted at her pushing the door in so violently it hit Brie Bella in her injured arm, they both ignored her squeal of pain.

"Tamina, I told you I was going to do that"

"Yeah, well I'm still mad about it" Tamina poked her tongue out,

"Aw honey, wanna look down my top?"

Tamina laughed "No. I'll probably look in about an hour"

Raven shared a laugh with her friend as Aj came in the locker room, her small body being helped by Kaitlyn, "You hit me with a crowbar!"

"Oh you're fine" Raven waved it aside, Aj looked perfectly fine well apart from being helped into the room with an aid, Raven was still adament that she would be fine. "Hun, you wanna look down my top too?"

"If you're giving out looks Rae, I'll take one" Dean winked from the door way, Seth by his side.

"I'll take one too, if you don't mind of course" Seth said making Raven laugh,

"I ain't met one of your kind for a while Rollins, it's refreshing"

"My kind?"

"A gentleman"

"Yeah thats me, complete gentleman, now make with the boobs"

Raven was about to slap him when Curtis Axel burst in, not looking too good despite him winning his match on Raw.

"Well Curtis, you don't look good"

"What did you do to me?"

Raven ignored his question and looked him up and down, "Your eyes are all blood-shot, your throat dry?"

"Yeah"

"Despite the fact that you just had a drink?"

"Yes!" Curtis snapped getting more and more agitated,

"And you're feelin the bone wearyness that isn't usual"

"Yeah, what did you do to me?"

"Well that's good news and bad news now ain't it Curtis"

"What are you talking about"

"Well the good news is, I have an antidote but the bad news is, I don't know if it will work"

"Why!?"

"I kinda don't know what I actually injected you with, my bad"

Curtis looked liked he was going to explode as Raven kept talking.

"See, my sister is a coroner and what I injected you with is actually to be used on dead people, it stops the body from going bad while she removes the organs, I injected you with something that was meant to be used on dead people, so I imagine that it ain't good, boy is my face red now"

"If I die"

Raven laughed waving a hand at him "Oh Curtis, _if_, ha, thats funny, of course you're going to die"

His eyes doubled in size, his breathing coming rapidly,

"Ooh don't do that Curtis, your lungs are working too hard as it is, if you keep hyperventilatin, it'll hurry your death"

"You injected me with poison, get it out of me now you whore!"

Everyone in the room hushed with a steely gaze, no one could quite believe that Curtis had called the young girl a whore. Raven gave him a dark look as she pulled out the antidote, smashing it against the wall, her silver orbs flashing darker than ever.

"Now none of us get an antidote, happy now?"

Raven gave him the most evil of looks before pushing her way out the locker room. Now that Curtis had called her the forbidden word, she was going to let him dangle a bit longer. Dangle until she had had enough fun with it. That could take a while now that she thought about it.


	31. Revenge 2 One man conga line

**Chapter 31 Revenge #2 One man conga line**

Raven had just gotten comfy when her door rattled, she was tempted to leave it be and just continue on with her nightly ritual, instead it kept banging and Raven was forced to answer it, she was mildly surprised to see Curtis Axel standing there, looking somehow worse than he was before. Those blood shot eyes now looked as though he had popped some blood vessels, his once muscled body now looked as though his bones could support his own weight, if he hadn't offended her so badly she would've felt bad.

"What do you want Axel?" Raven asked blocking the entry way, her tattooed arm resting on the door way.

"Please, help me!" Curtis pleaded, he didn't want to plead or beg but everything was spiralling out of his control, he felt like he was about to drop right then and there, he didn't want to die, not like this but whatever poison she had injected into his veins was winning the war, it seemed that the poison was killing him faster just being near her.

"No"

"Raven please, I'm dying!"

"And I'm bored of this conversation now"

Curtis grabbed her wrist pleadingly, "Please help me!"

"I would love too but not as much as I wouldn't love too"

Curtis shut his eyes trying to stay upright, everything was starting to spin again, he hated to admit it but Raven was his last chance, he had to do anything in his power to gain her help.

"Please Raven, I'll do anything"

"Hmmm, well there is one thing you could do for me"

"Anything!" Curtis promised, glad that she was starting to come around.

Raven shut her door for a few moments, when she came back, her tattooed hands grasped onto a bright purple dress. "If you put that on and do a one man conga line for two minutes, I will give you the antidote to the poison in your veins"

"No way!" Curtis instantly protested, there was no way he was going to do that, he wasn't even sure if he could trust the young girl, after all she had injected him with poison.

Raven shrugged, "All right, well have fun dying"

"Wait!" Curtis begged stopping her from shutting the door, "All right, I'll do it"

Raven handed him the dress, he easily slipped it on over his clothes, he looked utterly ridiculous but that just made it that much sweeter.

"All right, now conga"

"What do you get from this?"

"Does that matter? You get the antidote, isn't that the most important thing?"

Curtis breathed in some courage as his weary body started to move in a conga, Raven tapped out the beat,

"C'mon Curtis con-ga! Conga like you mean it! Do not make me shock you!"

Curtis was glad to see the end of two minutes, he wasn't so happy to see the young girl's cellphone out, recording his embarrassment, as soon as he could he ripped that dress off and threw it back in her face. "Now give me the antidote"

"Well you did earn it, I give you that." Raven handed him a couple of chocolate bars from her pocket, she could part with the bars, they were _Crunchies_, she couldn't eat hokey-pokey. "Eat those and everythin will come right"

"Chocolate?"

Raven laughed, "Wanna know what I injected you with Curtis? H2O"

His eyes went wide, "What?"

"Water!" Raven said gleefully, "I injected you with water, and now I have a video of you doing a conga line in a purple dress, and just so you know I have sent the video to my cousin and knowing her she all ready has copies, so if anything happens to me, that video will be all over the net faster than you can say 'stop'"

"But my symptoms" Curtis was still confused, if she only injected him with water, why was he feeling so bad?

"The power of suggestion, I made you believe you were sick, your body reacted as though it was, now that you know different, you'll come right"

"I will get you for this" Curtis breathed,

"Then I will stick the video of you on YouTube and any other site I can find, you can win as many championships as you want and defeat any legend but you'll forever be known as the guy who did a conga line in a purple dress." Raven shut the door on his face, she knew that somehow, someway that video was going to end up on line because Curtis wasn't going to listen to her warning. Raven snapped the door open quickly, "Oh and Curtis one more thing, _now_ we're even"


End file.
